


柳林风声

by Safeandsound1226



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 37,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safeandsound1226/pseuds/Safeandsound1226
Summary: 新坑，不扶她是不可能不扶她的，这辈子都不可能不扶她的，只能默默给校对来勉强维持生活这个亚子，嘤
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

### 柳林风声

### 1

1917年冬，大洋彼岸传来了几则容易被人忽视、同时又令人颇感不安的消息。  
人们先是在威斯敏斯特的几处隐蔽小巷内发现了好几具无名尸，随后是南郊、东郊，衣衫褴褛的男人或是女人死状颇为诡异：他们如同被来自肯尼亚的洗衣妇那粗壮有力的双手用力拧过那般四肢扭曲、皮肤灰白、骨瘦嶙峋。一开始人们不以为然，认为他们不过是伦敦城每天不可避免受上帝感召或是魔鬼引诱而逝去的众多灵魂之一；但渐渐地，他们发现这种令人心生疑窦的死亡委实过于频繁，而警方一如既往、绷出一副比天使还要无辜的嘴脸向因恐慌而前来寻求帮助的人们一遍遍地重复他们是如何地竭心尽力、又是如何地束手无策，于是，一切便顺理成章地按照既定的剧本走了下去：南区与东区谣言四起、人心惶惶，一入夜人们便掐灭烛火、紧闭户门；哪怕最胆大妄为的劫匪、最藐视神明的娼妓、最愤世嫉俗的社会主义者也不敢贸然在夜色下的伦敦街头留下自己的足迹；一时间，整个东城区与南城区仅剩下街头那孱弱的、随时有可能被死亡掐灭的几盏微灯。或许是这种反应平平的拙劣戏码令表演者自己亦心生倦意；最终，死神那带有戏耍意味的脚步于某一天忽然不声不响地消失在白教堂散发着荧荧磷光的石阶上。  
联合工会主席艾德·钱德勒声称万恶的资本家应当对这起离奇的连环死亡案负责，他断言这些可怜人系被常年压榨的穷苦劳工，因为他们死亡时皆身形枯槁，瘦得仿佛第三街两旁挂满煤灰的残枝枯桠，远远看过去简直就是裹着劣质羊皮的畸形骨架；艾德·钱德勒在《泰晤士报》上大声呼吁无产阶级的兄弟们应当团结起来，高举《共产党宣言》、拿起“罢工”这把武器向“万恶而腐朽的资本主义”宣战。  
然而杰罗姆·阿斯旺医生（此人乃是伦敦首屈一指的血液病研究专家）对艾德·钱德勒这种狂热的、甚至带着强烈社会主义者色彩的言论不以为然。在对尸体进行过仔细解剖与研究后这位专家坦言，来自南威尔士乡村的联合工会主席未免过于小题大做；他坦言，受害者的确身形枯槁且血液尽失——皮肤（关节部位尤为严重）如癞茧般皱缩，绿色的痈疮附着在僵硬的癞茧上，看上去颇似潮湿霉菌附着在黝黑朽木之上；但他同时也用那种声名卓著者不容置疑的语气断言，此种病症乃是此前肆虐伦敦城的流感病毒变异所致，并与先前流感患者症状进行了详尽而专业的对比——同样死状枯瘦、关节肿大，同样的浑身长满大大小小、脓汁四溢的痈疽——作为在大流感爆发时期曾挽救过无数患者宝贵生命的著名医生，杰罗姆·阿斯旺医生自信地表示，于身体健康者而言，只需调理得当，这种变异病毒便不足为惧；这位敬业的专家甚至还详细地列举了几名死者的职业作为佐证——他们大多为乞丐、妓女与码头搬运工，职业特性以及居住环境使得这些人或多或少会在免疫系统方面有所缺陷，而唯一一名病亡的邮差，则是因常年负责白教堂区邮递业务、在工作途中不慎感染病毒所致。  
阿斯旺医生此番言之凿凿的论断随即遭到了神秘学家查尔斯·亨里克的强烈反对。他毫不客气地指出杰罗姆·阿斯旺是个信口雌黄的骗子，那套似是而非的专业判断并非出自科学推论，而是被魔鬼收买后吐出的烂泥般的谎言（后来，他更是明确地指出杰罗姆背后那个神秘的指使者系当地显贵、玻璃厂厂主柯罗女勋爵）；他愤怒地宣称，根本不存在什么变异流感病毒，那些可怜人是被吸血鬼袭击致死；他引用数张已公开的照片，表示受害者颈部深达椎骨的撕裂伤完全系下等劣魔袭击人类的最佳证明，而尸体上癞痂一样的腐败组织乃是由于劣魔毒素侵入人体而造成的排异反应；他甚至煞有介事地搬出了牛津大学考古系教授内扎米·鲁本斯所著的《神秘生物编年史》、卫理公会修士本·阿尔弗雷德所著的《与魔争斗》等一系列神秘学著作对自己的言论加以论证——这些被科学家们称为“糊弄人的三流小说”的典籍里详细记载了吸血鬼及其子裔的诸多特性，包括受到吸血鬼袭击的人类会出现怎样的异常反应等等。  
不久后，圣衣兄弟会首席驱魔师艾伦·鲁伯特也加入到如火如荼的论战中来。不过对于三方在《华盛顿邮报》上你来我往的唇枪舌战，艾伦·鲁伯特神父的言辞显然更加谨慎、更加中立、更加充满“官方色彩”；这位赫赫有名的驱魔师认为这一连串的死亡事件既非普通的病毒变异，亦非所谓的吸血鬼袭击人类，乃是上帝降下的天罚；他以狂信徒惯有的语气告诉记者，上帝已经厌倦了用无上的荣光不断满足人类沟壑难填的贪欲；千百年来，仁慈的创世主只能在这个充满硫磺味儿的世界里看到卖淫、谋杀、人口贩卖、军火走私，娼妓、瘾君子、奴隶主、战争犯，以及连绵不断的不义之战；曾经洒遍大地的坚实信仰如今被受到魔鬼蛊惑的羔羊们用自己肮脏的、染满他人鲜血的脚践肆意妄为地践来踏去，仿佛那些字字珠玑的训诫不过是地上可有可无的烂泥；这位虔诚的神父还大声疾呼，上帝已在人类身上看不到任何信仰的辉光，是时候让我们通过苦难拾回信仰、唤回上帝的垂青了。  
扫过这些毫无意义的互相斥责与谩骂后，她放下报纸，深深地叹了口气。  
“有什么有趣的消息吗，艾莎？”一双纤手搭上她的肩头，紫丁香的芬芳如同一块精美的披肩，瞬间将她裹了起来。她感到一阵眩晕，这种眩晕一杯像由气体制成的蜂蜜薄荷酒：它顺着鼻腔，冰凉地淌过灼热的呼吸道，一直凉到胃里；她感觉下腹部犹如一座蠢蠢欲动、急于喷发的火山，隐而不宣的念头开始从某个逐渐坚硬的支点蔓延，像一团从天而降的野火，在被雨露濡湿的莽原上肆无忌惮地燃烧起来；这种冰与火的碰撞以及碰撞带来的肉体上的疼痛非但没能浇灭那些忽明忽灭的欲望，反倒使得蒸腾弥散的雾气形成了年轻的火山冰川；于是，身体便堂而皇之地开始用冷冰冰的态度作为外壳、以掩饰内心真实且难以启齿的想法；但若能借着阳光朝那双宛如蓝色深井的眼珠里仔细凝望，你便会发现，那个看似无底深渊的坑洼下方不仅有着静寂的蓝、还有火热的红：一个人最真实的灵魂永远在眼底流淌——它渴望涌进既不刺骨也不炙热的大海中、渴望在大海不断抛向天空的浪花中完成冷却。  
而那片海洋，是她的妹妹。  
她装作想要活动筋骨，不动声色地站起身，避开妹妹亲昵的举动。她走到窗前，凝视着自窗外流泻而入的阳光；它们淡得宛如摩哈赤帕夏的妃子们在炎炎夏日披着于发梢的白色纱幔——那些被严酷礼法管束的女人们为了讨好自己暴虐的丈夫，不惜公然违反伊斯兰教义、将自己打扮成千年前古希腊随处可见的、穿着暴露的女奴，好满足帕夏不为人知的兽欲。  
“没有。”她盯着窗外那片茂盛幽密的垂柳林，好似在观赏着放入玻璃箱中的精致盆栽；她是那样全神贯注，仿佛在碧绿的罅隙中发现了另一个不为人知的世界一般。年轻的妹妹走到她身旁，循着她的目光好奇地朝外看，但那儿除了连绵如海的茫茫绿涛外，便只有留下来打整草地的仆人、忙着修剪花枝的园丁以及她姐姐昨天新买来的、对一切事物都感到新奇的几匹大宛马驹；可姐姐的神情又是如此专注，以致安娜觉得也许窗外正飘着不合时宜的大雪——她知道，艾莎很爱冬天。  
安娜也很喜欢冬天，因为那是艾莎唯一会愿意与她稍稍亲近的季节：只有在那个白雪纷飞、万籁俱寂的季节，她们才会像小时候那样，套上鹿皮靴、携手走进一尘不染的雪地；她们追逐、玩闹，互相投掷雪块儿——一开始像波兰人与俄罗斯人那般小心试探，再到后来便如同奥地利人与德国人那样为了胜利、各显身手；她们会一块堆雪人，尽管那家伙的名字每年都在变化，一会儿是“奥拉夫”、一会儿是“棉花糖”，但它总会用夸张的笑容迎接她们，就像每年春季随着剧团巡演来到萨凡纳的小丑，一蹦一跳地来到舞台中央、向观众们大声问好。有时，艾莎会长时间地伫立在静谧如谜的暴雪中，全然不顾自己会因此冻伤；安娜则会紧张地注视着她，害怕能够抹去一切的白雪将姐姐的踪迹也逐一抹去，她甚至会冒着摔倒的危险，快步冲到艾莎身旁，紧紧扯住她的衣角。只有在那时，艾莎才会冲她露出关切、忧伤又难以言明其深意的微笑，似乎在问她冷不冷、有没有受伤；也只有在那时，她才能心满意足地握住艾莎的手——哪怕她真正想要握进掌心的那些指尖正躲在厚厚的麂皮手套下。  
因此，她生怕漏掉了什么景象，一连向窗外确认了好几遍，但那儿的确再无其他。  
“爸爸妈妈他们有送来消息吗？”虽然对姐姐的疏离习以为常，但安娜甜润的嗓音里仍带着些许嗔怪。  
“没有。”安娜试图用这种方式打开话题，不过艾莎的回答冷淡如故，仿佛她的字典是从犹太人手中买来，故而通篇只有“是”与“否”两个字。这位芳龄十八的少女显然还不知道她姐姐在逃避什么。她太年轻，不能完全理解何为激情：在她的世界里，似乎只有永不终结的欢乐才叫激情；她的爱很纯粹，没有一丁点儿杂质，一如她的双眼——熠熠生辉、璀璨夺目，流转的眼波下永远游弋着数不尽的美丽生物。作为一个单纯的孩子，她很爱她的姐姐，任何来自于她姐姐的只言片语都能在她的心头溅起阵阵涟漪；眼见自己曾经清晰而安定的倒影变得越来越动荡不安，便不由自主地想要抚平那些涟漪；这天真而惆怅的举动，让那些涟漪衍至唇边时已然成为了起伏不定的浪涛，以致令她看上去总是如同歌鸲那般一惊一乍：若艾莎对她露出微笑，那么你便能听到爽朗的笑声犹如一只快乐的蓝松鸦、能在庄园里飘来荡去一整天；反之，若艾莎将自己关在房内不愿出来，那么她的忧伤就会变成一块蘸了泪水的海绵、将所有的快乐统统吸走。由于她的喜怒哀乐如同四季一般分明、她的情感世界犹如白纸一样干净，这使得她很难在第一时间觉察出他人的本质，但她仍能够隐隐约约地察觉到艾莎那带着惊恐的躲闪或许与她不为人知的秘密有关。  
这时，头发花白的管家走了进来。  
“阁下，”艾莎一直很喜欢安德烈略带翘舌音的说话方式，宛如节奏刚毅的鼓点。虽然已年过五旬，但这位自称曾为尼古拉二世牵过马、执过鞭的骑兵队长仍然精神矍铄、动作敏捷。他迈着骠骑兵特有的步伐，在书房门口稳稳停下，绝不越过门楣一丝一毫，“埃尔斯先生与斯温先生来了。”  
艾莎这才想起来，今天是与埃尔斯家以及斯温家两位年轻人相约打猎的日子。她回头看了一眼安娜：那姑娘的脸一下子红了，健康的粉色在心脏骤起的锤鼓下、自双颊晕染开来，仿若一夜大雨过后朝霞四溢的明净天空。看着正扭扭捏捏回望自己的安娜，这位萨凡纳最富有家族的继承人在心中腾起了一股无名怒火：并非针对情窦初开的妹妹，而是那两位即将踏入会客厅的追求者——为什么他们能够吹着轻佻的口哨、迈着轻快的步伐，堂而皇之地走进这间屋子、走近安娜身边、乃至企及安娜梦境花园中最为隐秘、最为旖旎的角落？为什么她只能像个幽魂一样、悄无声息地躲在一旁，默默看着他们当中的某一位牵起安娜的手、为她戴上一枚从此将其一生禁锢的镣铐却无力制止？  
有时她会想，倘若她足够强硬、足够专横、足够自私，大可以立即吩咐安德烈、让那两名萨凡纳乡巴佬择日再来，安德烈会不折不扣地执行她的命令，哪怕此举会引发几个家族间不必要的纷争；可她无法忽视安娜瞳孔中闪烁的、对爱情跃跃欲试的渴盼：她当即明白，安娜对那两个野小子有好感——尽管以安娜纯真的性格而言、她对谁都会抱有好感，艾莎却不得不承认，他们俩也许对于正处于怀春之际的安娜来说是有些许不同的；她很有可能会爱上他们中的一个，并最终选择与他共赴婚姻殿堂。  
实际上，安娜自己也是这样认为：在姐姐的祝福下，从两位青年才俊中择选一位如意夫婿、陪伴自己度过幸福的后半生，她会成为萨凡纳最快乐的妻子、母亲与妹妹。与当地子承父业的长子继承传统不同，她的孩子（而不是她姐姐的孩子）将会成为萨凡纳最显赫、最古老家族的下一任继承人，而这种不同寻常的财产继承方式恰恰是百年家族隐而不宣的秘密——她的姐姐、那位被赞颂为萨凡纳狄安娜的艾莎·阿伦戴尔，并非如她外表所示那般清冷无瑕。这个可怜的姑娘自小便患有一种被当地土著称为“安德拉斯诅咒”的罕见疾病，这种疾病使得她从某种意义上来说，既是女人、也是男人：外表上，她与普通女性并没有什么区别——饱满的胸部、纤细的腰肢、玲珑的曲线、紧实的大腿，流光溢彩、宛如彩虹辉映其中的双眸，略显低沉、宛如琴键嗡鸣的嗓音，微微下斜、好似扛着难以堪负之重担的瘦肩，以及轮廓鲜明、能使几乎所有人心生敬意与爱慕的面容；但当她完全褪去衣裙，却是一副令人难以置信的景象，仿佛一位三流画家在酒后突发奇想、提笔为喜马拉雅巍峨而神秘的山峦兀自添上了不伦不类的第二道主峰，又像是太阳与月亮为了争奇斗艳、不管不顾地将自身光芒同时倾洒于一人身上——某个令马来狂人所钟爱的英国贵妇陷入爱与欲的深渊、最终为此葬身异乡的“凶器”赫然在目。  
倘若她出生于普通农家、抑或是狂热的清教徒之家，那么等待她的命运无非水淹或是火烧；然而她何其不幸又何其有幸，艾格纳与阿杜娜夫妇并非狂信徒，甚至连传统意义上的清教徒也谈不上；与之相反，他们相信科学胜过宗教，因此这个注定要以悲剧度过一生的姑娘得以自无知的毁灭中幸免。她生于阿伦戴尔、长于阿伦戴尔，她的秘密也终将葬于阿伦戴尔——至少曾经的她这样认为。  
我们很难确定一个人的情感发生改变的确切时期，因为与外表上的变化不同，心境上的改变往往乃是潜移默化所致；这是一个相当漫长的过程，其复杂、焦灼与反复的程度堪称物种起源：少则数月，多则数年；各种各样的情感在精神的海洋中游荡、碰撞、融合、分离、消解，没有人知道它们最终会成长为怎样的参天巨物，也没有人知道这只诞生于连阳光也无法企及的灵魂之渊的利维坦究竟要吞噬多少情感才会罢休，唯有一点我们可以肯定，一旦形成，它便再也无法被杀死、且永远不会消失。  
而艾莎的利维坦在吞噬了道德感的同时，又诡异地教会了她什么是爱。我们不得不先回到这个可怜姑娘成长经历上来，因为它们是她体内那只贪得无厌、毫无底线的怪兽最原始的养分。由于身患怪病，这位姑娘既不能像个普通女孩那样随意与同龄人玩耍，因为她那性格严谨的父母认为孩子之间没有恶意的嬉闹恰巧是诸多悲剧产生的主要根源之一；她也不能违背本性将自己当作一个纯粹的男孩，在胡作非为与横冲直撞中消磨度日。自童年伊始，她便孤独而困苦地游荡在这所宅子里，甚至好长一段时间里，萨凡纳的人们竟不知晓她的存在；除了安娜与安德烈能够给予她些许慰藉，她的身边只有那些在甘蔗园、玉米地以及庄园内终日劳作、犹如羔羊般沉默的农工们。稍大一点，她很正常地变得有些叛逆，会不顾父母的禁止，悄悄溜进工人们的暂住地，一连好几个小时用渴望且惊喜的目光盯着那些挂在墙上的五颜六色的怪异羽毛、扭曲树瘤似的诡异头骨、锐利无比能够轻易刺穿野猪的骨矛、从墓地撷取来的艳丽花朵以及自破旧的陶土罐中蒸腾而起、有着奇异香味的苍蓝烟云；她同那些肤色黝黑的男人、女人以及年龄相仿的孩子们交谈，询问那些物件的来历与用处，甚至还会披上他们精心编织的兽皮斗篷，幻想自己与他们一道，挣脱枷锁、历经万难，最终回到干燥、贫瘠却无法割舍的故乡。就这样，短暂的快乐与长久的苦闷互相交织、渗透，构成了她的童年时代；直至一天，她从父母忧虑而悲伤的神色中觉察到自己的“与众不同”时，她那短暂的、仿佛盛夏午后匆匆行雨般的童年时代便宣告终结，原本应当广阔无垠、不受拘束向外延展的天地变成了忧伤阴郁、寸步难行的罅隙，她开始变得沉默寡言、开始变得沉迷于虚无的世界。她一头扎进书本里，在那儿、在一个又一个的悲欢离合中、在一片又一片用文字织成的云翳下，她倏然感受到了某种无形的力量，这种力量使得她忘记了身体上那个令其苦恼的存在，忘记了父母忧惶无措的眼神；在这股力量的使然下，她一会儿是嗜血跋扈的苏莱曼，一会儿是智勇无双的汉尼拔，一会儿是三度被废的奥托，一会儿是雄韬大略的腓特烈；她是拥兵自重的狡猾帕夏，也是沦落为奴的落魄贵族。有时，她是奉于玛丽·斯图亚特左右的忠心侍女，不惜与大卫·里齐奥成婚以帮助她的女主人打消达恩利勋爵的猜忌；有时，她又一跃站到了这位悲情女王的对立面，成为了先是对其虚以为蛇、用姐妹之情哄骗她，却最终为了王位将其狠心杀害的伊丽莎白。  
然而，当手指一旦离开那些篆刻着生离死别的纸页，现实阴冷而绝望的触须又将她缠绕起来：女性的她日渐丰盈，甚至已颇有几分风情万种的意味；她会优雅地谢过那些来到庄园送信的邮差，礼貌地接受他们面红耳赤、结结巴巴、错字连篇的赞美；但男性的“她”亦在秘密成长，“她”如同隐没在泥土中的虬根，于无声中逐渐成形，强壮有力的身躯宛如一只饥肠辘辘的美洲虎，在黑色的丛林中等待着、潜伏着......她开始惧怕“她”带给自己的感觉，仿佛一场怪异丑陋、光怪陆离的噩梦，梦境中没有任何实质内容，唯有可怕的、无可名状的、蠢蠢欲动的兽性；每当她从书本带来的短暂麻醉中醒来，便会不由自主地想起这个梦以及由它而生的莫名躁动；于是，少女时期所赋予她的、无忧无虑的微笑慢慢地、怅惘地、乃至恐惧地消逝了。  
自从被噩梦困扰开始，她便不能将安娜当做一个妹妹看待了。那时，无知无觉的安娜仍会当着她的面换衣裳，当她从镜中无意间瞥见安娜那稚气未脱的胸脯和柑果般挺立的乳头时，她隐隐地察觉到了自身的某些变化：肌肤下，一团似是而非的火焰灼烧着男性的“她”，血液如同受到感召那般疯狂地自心脏朝外涌；双重折磨使她坐立难安，脑海中唯有一个念头：抱住安娜，亲吻她，向她倾诉自己的痛苦，问问她是否与自己一样、看到对方时会产生同样的感觉——身体仿佛被人用锋利的猎刀切开了一道伤口，但迫不及待想要喷发而出的却远非鲜血那样简单。  
她已不记得那时的自己是如何鼓起勇气反抗了那股狂风暴雨般的欲望，也不记得自己是以怎样的表情从安娜身边落荒而逃，只记得那之后，安娜困惑不解的神情、隐藏在蕨类植物般柔软睫毛下的蓝眼睛以及她羽毛似的轻柔肉体时常会出现在她的梦境之中：她们先是沉默不语地坐在漆黑一片的海滩上，聆听着海浪拍击着它用偷来的几分星光点缀而成的裙角，看着不断朝前奔腾而去的海平面鲁莽地撞进于浅眠中呈玫瑰色的天空；伴随着第一抹白线似的晨辉，她们攀谈起来，内容十分平淡、语气却十分热烈；不知为何，那些微不足道的陈年琐事让她们交谈得越来越投入、越来越激动，仿佛人生中最值得铭记的事情并非潮起潮落时分的滚滚波涛，而是那些风平浪静之时转瞬即逝的淙淙浪花。回忆使得她们对彼此感到既陌生又熟悉——她们分明是迥然不同的存在，却能够完美地嵌合在一块儿；她们分明是截然相反的色彩，却能够调和出最美丽的图案。梦境中，她忽然意识到，那些共同度过的时光、还有安娜无拘无束的声音如同一把钥匙，打开了她内心深处某扇刻有威卡教图腾的大门。同样那之后，她在梦境外、在摆放于琴房角落里通体发白的中国瓷瓶旁、在光滑如镜并散发着淡淡松香的地板上、在双脚踏上去会发出可爱咯吱声的枫林里，她再一次感受到了安娜于她而言的强烈意义：她是一片生机勃勃的柳林，涵养着细腻丰盈的润土，生长着千姿百态的花朵；她会用柔美的枝条平等地拂过每个途径于此的旅者，会体贴地接纳每位心怀善意的访客；她的欢笑是飘忽不定的林间轻风，会令闻者的心脏难以自持地狂跳不已；她的芳香随着她的声音凝结为淡雅清甜的甘果，会令观者身不由己地想要用唇舌细细品尝。  
她害怕极了......却又夹杂着些许甜蜜：她意识到自己对安娜的情感已不再单纯，一种古老而原始的冲动犹如混沌烟煴笼罩在她心头；那只美洲虎已经露出了锐利的獠牙。  
十四岁时，她总算学会了自己解决难以启齿的欲望：那时她一边想着安娜不着寸缕的身子、柔韧有力的腰肢、湛蓝似海的双眸、饱满而不失纤巧的乳房、圆润而富有有弹性的双臀、迷蒙春雨中樱草花似的嘴唇，一边气喘吁吁地射出乳白色的体液。事后，她跪在原地，愣了很长一段时间。她在欲望得到缓解后的意乱情迷中骤然惊觉， _一切已无可挽回_ 。渐渐地，随着年龄的增长，这样邪恶的幻想日盛：她甚至开始想象自己将安娜压在卧房那面一人高的镜子前，她们长时间地凝视着、欣赏着镜中的彼此；在安娜向她投以默许的眼神后，她缓缓进入她潮润、温暖、充满包容的身体中，安娜含着泪水接纳了她；那只美洲虎在湿润的柳林深处尽情地驰骋、释放自己的野性，而她则会用笨拙却满含深情的吻安慰不安的妹妹，羞愧又略带迷恋地偷看那只恬不知耻的美洲虎如何玷污那片圣地、偷看它如何用赤裸的肉躯取悦那片放任它为所欲为的柳林、偷看它在极致的纵情时刻射出的体液如何自妹妹那修长双腿的内侧缓缓下滑，直至在羊绒地毯上烫出一个又一个浅色的、足以让她承受上百次磔刑的隐晦罪证。  
她清醒过来时、她看到自己那无耻的勃起时，顿觉羞愧难当。 _艾莎，你在做什么？_ 她问自己， _她是你的妹妹，你却把她当作了妓女_ 。她像个走投无路的亡命之徒，不顾一切地想要从安娜身边、从她的心魔与诱惑身边逃离：她曾不顾家人反对意图参军，想要前往凡尔登的地狱质问上帝为何要如此待她：不但诅咒她的肉体，还要诅咒她的灵魂；她想要让战争的履带无情地碾过自己禽兽般的躯体，好叫她粉身碎骨地回到安娜身边，这样一来，那只会使她难堪、使她堕落、使她走向罪恶的美洲虎将再也没有机会伤害安娜；但这个愿望被征兵处那位操持着兰开斯特乡音、壮硕如牛的官员毫不留情地击碎了；他冷冷地瞧了她一眼，仿佛眼前站着的并不是赫赫有名的阿伦戴尔家族的继承人，而是威普洛镇上随处可见的、成天异想天开的乡下妞；生性矜持的她没能等到半个字的施舍便被请了出来——如果冷眼与嗤笑也能算作一种礼貌的话。  
于是，她又回到了那种与欲望争斗、被迫竭力克制的生活当中。只是，她再也不能像个正常的姐姐那样站在安娜身边了。每当安娜想要像小时候那样与她嬉戏、玩闹时，她会像是被蛰了一般慌乱地逃回房间；久而久之，安娜似乎明白了什么——她是那样纯真，又是那样敏感；她崇拜她的姐姐，因此愿意为她承担任何过错；她热爱她的姐姐，因此愿意用牺牲换取她的幸福——她退让了，在姐姐跟前逐渐变得谨小慎微起来。艾莎时常能够从她红肿的双眼里读到近乎卑微的请求：“请不要从我身边逃走，我愿意为你做任何事情、任何改变。”每当那时，她便痛苦万分；她想张开双臂，紧紧地、热烈地抱住安娜，想告诉她该遭受这样责罚的人应当是自己、而不是她；可她做不到，因为此刻的她不仅仅是姐姐，更是一个女人，一个陷入狂热爱恋、被欲望困扰的女人。  
为了排遣精神上的折磨，她一夜之间成为了圣安东尼的信徒、在旁人不解的目光中过起了隐修派的生活：她开始频繁地不辞而别，骑着骏马越过南面水晶般透亮的溪流，钻入如阴云压境般浓密繁盛的垂柳林；通常一去便是数日；回到家中，她的态度往往会比平时更冷淡、更沉默，凉得刺骨、冷得心寒。此外，她还迷上了繁重的体力活：她会时不时地在午后偷偷溜进伐木场，像男人那样散开长发、挥舞斧头；安娜好几次见到她身着工人们才会穿的简陋背心，修长的胳膊仿佛夏日里的藤兰，白皙、有力、线条分明；指节秀丽的双手紧握着斧子，快速落下的轨迹仿佛一轮亏月。  
现在，艾莎·阿伦戴尔才真正地“诞生”了；一个处于永不停歇的自我战争中的矛盾体，一个在兽欲中苦苦挣扎又时而乐在其中的普通人。难以启齿的“顽疾”与长期以来的苦修生活使得她不但有着社会主义者的偏激，也有着封建主义者的顽固；我们谁也不曾处在她的位置上经历这种生活，因此也无从评判她的欲望是否符合伦理道德；但从本质上来看，她仍然称得上一个好人。  
她头也不回地向安德烈吩咐道：“让他们在门口等着，叫阿里备好马匹与猎枪。”然后，像是从牙缝里挤出来的那般，她说，“我和安娜随后就到。”  
“是否需要带上皮皮、阿夏与维克托？”那是三只训练有素且狩猎经验丰富的高加索犬。  
“不了。”她意味深长地看向安娜，安娜则用心知肚明的目光回应着她；那张有所长成、却依然稚气未除的脸蛋上再次泛起羞涩的红晕；她们都明白，与其说这是一次狩猎，倒不如说是借着狩猎名义的郊游，为的是让那两个男人能够顺利地登堂入室。一想到这儿，她不由得捏紧了拳头：此刻，她多么希望那些柔美似诗的娇羞属于自己，而不是那两个不学无术的萨凡纳暴发户；此刻，她多么希望妹妹心里闪现的、关于未来的任何可能与任何期盼都能有她的身影。  
安德烈恭敬地退了出去。  
安娜的笑容就像闪耀着澄澈光辉的蜂蜜，总能让那些冰冷地流向心房的血液变成甜蜜的糖浆，“你不能总不让他们进会客厅。”  
“我只是不想让弗拉基米尔送的那副《带走马蒂尔德的马莱克·阿代尔》沾上骗子的铜臭味儿和马车夫的驯鹿味儿。”艾莎语调里难得地带着点揶揄色彩，逗得安娜又是一阵轻笑。  
“爸爸说克里斯托弗是萨凡纳难得一见的驯鹿好手。”她像个发现新奇礼物的孩子那样，用指甲盖儿戳了戳艾莎衬衣上的褶皱，这是多年以来她养成的习惯——只有这样艾莎才不会感觉受到冒犯、匆匆逃走。  
“是啊，”她的唇边露出了似有似无的笑意，“可惜萨凡纳的农民爱驴子与猪胜过驯鹿，毕竟它们不怎么聒噪，最多哼哼几声。”她静静地注视着安娜那双无法掩饰住喜悦之情的蓝眼睛，“你喜欢他们当中的哪一个？”  
“什么？”安娜没有想到姐姐会突然问这个问题，要知道，以往她总是对婚姻嗤之以鼻，仿佛那是世界上最愚蠢、最作茧自缚的事情。安娜还记得不久前，艾莎曾面带忧色地对她说过的那番话：「为了解决性欲，男人们会像只发情的公狗、死命地往女人身边凑，如小丑一般使出浑身解数讨好他们并不深爱的女人，在将她们弄到手后又无情地将其抛弃；那些被玩弄与被抛弃者中最最不幸的一位将会成为他们的妻子：那枚小小的、镶嵌着钻石的金属环从来没有、也永远不会戴在她们柔荑似的手指上，而会毫无人性地拴在她们的脖子上；这意味着她们不仅要像母牛一样逆来顺受地解决男人的性欲、收拾因他们的自以为是而产生的灾难废墟，还要承受他们随心所欲滥用暴力的危险。我敢打赌，倘若不是约翰·勃朗宁将来复枪设计成连女人也能轻易使用的样子，他们准会厚颜无耻地将工作也一块儿甩给她们，好让自己能把所有时间用在喝酒、闹事、玩女人上面。」对于姐姐的这番激言，年纪尚轻的她未有过深的理解，但她喜欢艾莎在讲述它们时的模样——那是一种誓死要捍卫某种珍贵之物的坚定与温柔。  
“你想嫁给他们中的哪一个？”她舍不得离开那片蓝色的水波，只好闷闷不乐地重复了一遍，“汉斯？克里斯托弗？”  
“你希望我嫁给谁？”安娜狡黠地反问道。  
 _我希望你嫁给我_ ，她在心底说道，“我不知道。”她躲开安娜怀疑的目光，装作经过一番考虑与斟酌的样子；随后她像合上保险柜那般抿紧嘴唇，试图不再谈论这个话题。  
“真的？”先前盈满双眼的喜悦正被郁郁不乐炙烤，安娜拉住姐姐的衣角，不依不饶地追问道。  
“真的。”她迫使自己用平静的表情将谎言煞有其事地递出去，但或许是因为某种危机正在临近，这一次她没有挣开安娜。  
安娜失望地垂下头，有那么一瞬间，艾莎以为她会扑进自己怀里，“我也不知道。你知道，他们都是不错的人，汉斯很有礼貌，克里斯托弗很风趣，只是......”她抬起头，像是要望进她心底的深渊那般注视着她，“......我以为爱上一个人会是更疯狂的感觉。”  
“什么感觉？”她忍不住问道。  
“告诉我，艾莎，你有爱上过某个人吗？”安娜一反常态地没有直接回答她的问题，那对露珠尤泫的眼睛里闪烁着艾莎无法回避的、意图探究到底的光芒。  
“有。”当她吐出那个字时，她感觉自己与安娜的呼吸同时停滞了。  
“是什么感觉？”安娜好一阵子没有说话，最后如同鼓起勇气面对刀刃那般幽幽问道。  
她思索许久，直到两杯雪利酒下肚才开了口，“我会想亲吻她，用难解难分的吻告诉她我的情感有多么热烈；我会想与她跳一支舞，用节奏明快的步伐告诉她我们有多么天生一对；我会想......”她扭过头，再次看向窗外的柳林，“......与她做爱，用磁石般紧密贴合的身体告诉她我有多么珍爱她；用不分场合、不顾礼法的疯狂告诉她，为了她我可以放弃一切。”  
“她。”安娜定定地重复着那个充满禁忌与罪孽的代称。  
“她。”没有遮掩、也没有闪躲，她就那样向妹妹坦诚了自己的秘密，好似在说一件再平常不过的事情。  
“我认识她吗？”不知道为什么，她总觉得安娜晦明不定的语气里仿佛掩藏着些许期盼。  
“不。”她摇摇头，似乎想要将那异想天开的念头从因酒精而微微发热的头脑中赶走。  
安娜失望地看了她一眼，接着转过身、大步向楼上走去——那是她第一次与她说话时没有凝视着她，“我们还是别让他们等太久了。”  
待到安娜的身影完全消失在转角，她才长叹一声。  
不多时，姐妹俩便全副武装地来到了屋外：深蓝色的法兰绒鸭舌帽是时下最流行的法国样式，她们模仿纽约等大城市的年轻人的习惯、用它们斜斜地压住额角；卡其色的短斗篷将同样由法兰绒制成的猎衣遮盖了起来，鹿皮靴则不多不少、刚刚没过小腿。两位男士一见到姐妹俩便不约而同地抛弃了不耐烦的尴尬神色、换上了恭候多时的殷勤笑容。  
安娜冲他们打了声招呼，而艾莎则悒悒不乐地径自上了马。  
庄园南面那片垂柳林是他们此行的目的地。一路上艾莎始终沉默地挥着马鞭，埃尔斯家那位伶牙俐齿的小少爷与斯温家看上去木讷老实的“马车夫”一左一右地簇拥着安娜，但安娜的目光并没有完全放在他们身上。她出神地盯着姐姐如骑兵般挺得笔直的背脊，对于两位追求者的奉承有一搭没一搭地应承着；不过，粗枝大叶的男人们显然没有发现姐妹俩之间那诡异而默契的寂静，他们像两个演员，在好不容易精心搭建的舞台上沉迷于自己精湛的表演；汉斯甚至装模作样地从衣兜里摸出一张黄绢似的纸张，煞有介事地用法文朗诵起他那篇韵脚混乱的诗歌来。  
一直按辔徐行、默不作声的艾莎忽然扬起短鞭，似是要朝着那位口若悬河、声情并茂的“诗人”甩去，这突如其来的袭击带着炮弹落地时才有的尖啸将汉斯吓了一大跳，那张写满了冗长诗句的黄纸犹如抱头鼠窜的逃兵、瞬间不知所踪。  
“抱歉，”金发美人在马背上欠了欠身，“我不知道您的童谣写得如此优美。”  
“啊哈，如您所言，这是一首献给安娜小姐的浪漫主义童谣。”汉斯讪笑着回答道，他像只急于逃离猛兽领地的黄鼬那般不安地扭动着身子，“不知您是否喜欢？”  
安娜莞尔，“我不太懂诗歌，但我觉得它的内容很有趣。”  
“您瞧，”他立刻转过脸，讨好似的看向艾莎，“安娜小姐说她不懂诗歌，却指出了它的特点是有趣。多么谦逊的小姐！”他又对安娜说道，“我真想吻吻您的手背。”  
“那会让您从马背上摔下去。”艾莎冷冷地说道。  
“当然，当然，您说得很对，”他模仿着比利时人在认同对方观点时特有的、略带谄媚的发音说道，“作为一名绅士，即便陷入爱河也不会让他心爱的姑娘同他一道、为了爱情从马背上跌下去。”  
“听上去您倒是志在必得。”她意有所指地看着他。  
“为什么不呢？”或许认为这是一个难得的表现机会，于是他毫不掩饰、甚至有些自豪地答道，“能够娶到安娜小姐是我的荣幸。”  
“得了吧。”一旁的克里斯托弗听罢，皱起眉头朝着路边的草地啐上一口。  
“那么您会给安娜怎样的生活呢？”艾莎扯动马缰，放缓步伐，好让自己不用总拿一种不怎么礼貌的姿势面对汉斯——尽管她很想那样做。  
“她会成为萨凡纳最幸福的女人、最温婉的妻子，她会是萨凡纳妇女们的表率。”在讲述某个新鲜事物时，他的脸上总浮出过分夸张的、令人恼火的笑容，“不瞒您说，我的庄园里有一间充满阿拉伯风情的房间，里面有三名来自土耳其的女奴和数不尽的东方香料；现在，它们正等待着它们的主人、一位俏丽可爱的苏丹妃的到来。”  
“我明白了，”她不悦地说道，“您是要把她锁在家里。”  
“您言重了，”他急忙解释道，“家庭是女性的庇护所，我不希望自己心爱的姑娘同那些镇上那些庸俗而可怜的女人们一样，为了讨生活不得不抛头露面；这既是她们丈夫的耻辱，也是她们自己的耻辱。”  
“按照您的说法，妇女必须回归家庭？”艾莎用一种满不在乎的英国腔质问道。  
“当然，她们回归家庭是对她们的保护。”说这话时，汉斯的眼睛始终没有离开过安娜，“丈夫们会成为她们最忠实的保护者，因为家庭是男人最宝贵的财富。”  
“保护她们？”她难以置信般轻笑一记，“您认识卡佩拉太太吗？”  
“啊，西斯廷斯上尉的遗孀，我认得她。”  
“前不久她被人殴打了。”  
“那么行凶者是？”  
“她的儿子。”艾莎斜睨着他，仿佛在听一个俄勒冈乡巴佬讲法语那般竭力忍住嘲讽之色，“起因不过是他母亲没能及时将雪利酒送到他的房间里，一并被殴打的还有试图劝阻他的姐姐。”  
“可这跟我们的话题有什么关系？”男人露出了困惑的表情。  
“一个男人对自己的母亲与姐妹都无法做到竭心尽力的保护，又何谈会尊重他的妻子？”  
“那是因为他没有经历爱情。”汉斯这才明白她的意思，他笃定地回答道。  
“那您可就更加大错特错了，”然而他立刻遭到了艾莎的驳斥，“爱情只会让人更自私、更残忍；人们为了所谓的爱情什么都干得出来。”  
“我承认，”他耐着性子继续辩解道，“男人在情感上或许会粗犷一点，但这绝不是您贬低他们男子汉气概以及爱情的理由。”  
“瞧，您又错了。我没有贬低他们，包括您，因为我也有父亲，我只是反对男人以任何理由将女人当作牲口一样拴在家里的举动，仿佛她们不是一个人，而是他们豢养的、可以随意宰杀与拿捏的动物。”  
“您的说法太过偏激了，”为了在这场至关重要的辩论中占得上风，埃尔斯家的小少爷索性扔掉往日温文尔雅的气度，高声说道，“就算他们有这种举动也是为了她们好！婚姻是彼此的付出！”  
“是啊，”她抛给他一个讽刺味十足的微笑，“丈夫们大发慈悲地赏给妻子们一丁点儿金钱、几名唯唯诺诺的仆人以及从牙缝里省出来的情感，却要她们献出自己的全部灵魂。我得说，撒旦怎么没聘请您做他的私人顾问？起码您比阿斯蒙蒂斯之流聪明多了，懂得用婚姻来伪装罪恶。”  
“婚姻让我们变得更虔诚！”他气恼地咆哮起来，“男人与女人会通过婚姻建立亲密无间的纽带，这种纽带会让我们明白忠诚与顺从这两种美德对于我们的生活乃至整个社会至关重要的意义！”  
“忠诚与顺从，看样子您对奴隶制非常满意。”  
“是又怎样？”他索性用一种挑衅的语气说道，“更何况奴隶制绝非并您想象的那样不堪，正是它构建了这个世界上最稳定的政体与最强大的帝国。”  
“请您注意，”艾莎竖起食指，用告诫的语气说道，“若哪天您不幸地成为了我的妹夫，又不幸地让我再次听到了您这番言论，您的尸体会在当夜送往警局的停尸间。”  
他的面孔闪过一丝慌乱，旋即，他意识到自己在这场争论中的失态，于是忍气吞声地问道：“尊敬的艾莎·阿伦戴尔小姐，我今天是哪儿得罪您了吗？”  
“哪儿都没有。”她耸肩的样子颇有几分A·C·阿巴迪的玩世不恭。  
“可您今天总在针对我。”  
“您误会了，”她冷冷地瞥了他一眼，“我只是不希望我妹妹嫁给一个只会大放厥词的男人。”  
“艾莎。”安娜纵马来到姐姐的身侧，抬起胳膊拉住她的袖口，希望缓和他们之间剑拔弩张的气氛；安娜忧虑不安的神情使得她一下子冷静了下来，看着她欲言又止又心怀感激的模样，她真想就此搂过安娜，策马奔离这个令她无比烦闷、无比压抑的地方；她想大声地告诉她，她不需要他们、甚至不需要任何人，因为自己会永远陪在她身边，她会在任何时间、任何地方给予她想要的任何东西。 _然后呢？_ 她问自己。安娜会温柔地抚摸她因情欲高涨而变得滚烫的脸颊、拢起她由于激动而略显散乱的长发吗？她能够亲吻安娜如佛手柑般细嫩的肌肤吗？她们的双唇会如同两片落叶、最终在摇曳与飞舞中相会吗？她们能不受干扰地在这片静谧无人的垂柳林里做爱、一遍又一遍、直至筋疲力竭吗？  
答案是如此显而易见，以致她还来得及细细品味幻想带来的高昂、便再次沮丧万分地落入囚笼般的沉寂。  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hmmmmm，这次更新没啥想说的，还是让我们愉快地更新完去lof抢沙发叭

### 2

第一次捕捉到艾莎向她投来的目光是在一次平淡的聚会上。  
那时，她正与两位追求者兴致勃勃地玩着方特游戏；艾莎则一副伐木工打扮，静静地坐在客厅一角，与身体一道隐没在薄暮似的暗影中的还有她晦明不清的表情。阳光犹如笨手笨脚的浣纱妇心急火燎赶制出来的白练、歪歪斜斜地飘落在她优雅翘起的小腿上；她专心致志地阅读着手里的那本书，周身散发出凛然不可侵犯的寂静——它像一道无形的、绵亘不绝的墙壁，似乎在告诫他们、这种市井粗人才会戏耍的聒噪游戏休想越过这道防线打扰到她。  
就在安娜神思不定地从克里斯托弗手里抽过纸条之际，她的视线无意间越过汉斯的肩膀，像一个醉酒之人、摇摇晃晃地撩开了在漂浮微尘下宛如白苫布的层层光线，直至碰见了艾莎的手指——它们娴静而庄重地微微拱起身躯，如同白色的玉兰花盛开在浅黄色的书页之间。那一刻，她的记忆仿佛成了它们身下的那本书，正被一页一页地往回翻。  
彼时，她如往常那般、与女伴们聚集在表姐家里。这些受过几天新式教育的女孩们坐在一块儿，但除了安娜，她们手里不是夹着香烟、便是捏着刺绣，似乎那些法国的、西班牙的、乃至英吉利的游学经历并没能改变她们在萨凡纳的现实生活；她们与她们的母亲一样，尘俗那酸腐的朽味已经悄悄地攀上了她们的衣角；当她们好不容易学会独立行走的双脚重新踏上萨凡纳尘土飞扬的土地时，梦幻且自由的过往犹如白蜡翅膀，被古板枯燥、几乎已经被一笔一划地清晰写明的未来融化掉了。尽管如此，坚强的姑娘们还是对曾经短暂飞翔的生活念念不忘：她们中绝大多数人在游学生涯里交过一至两个男友；在男人身上、在那些皮肤粗糙的原始生物身上，她们学会了什么叫做不受左右的思考、学会了什么叫做性爱的欢愉，但可惜的是，这些智慧不是男人们出于对爱人的体贴、出于对年轻女性的保护、温柔且细心地传授给她们的，而是她们牺牲了无价的尊严与宝贵的爱情、用纯洁无瑕的身子和对爱人毫无保留的情感自学而来的；当她们得到了那些智慧，便看透了男人的本质；当她们看透了男人的本质，那么那些狗崽子们的末日便降临了。这些生性沉静的姑娘们比曾经拥有过她们的男人豁达得多，她们不像男人，因为得不到自己想要的东西便犹如一个永远长不大的孩子那般躺在地上撒泼打滚，甚至不惜大打出手、喋血街头；她们或在情欲的发泄中、或在爱情的满足中得到了一些东西，也失去了一些东西，却又能很平淡地看待这种得与失；到最后，当她们发现这些所谓的恋人爱的并不是她们这个人、而只是她们不需要花一个子儿便能“使用”的身子时，她们立刻收起因甜言蜜语喷涌而出的眼泪、换上了决然且残酷的面具——那是她们身为弱势者唯一能够采取的自保方式。反观那些男人们却更加狡诈、更加无情、也更加无耻，他们痛哭流涕地求她们回心转意却绝非出自真心实意，完全只因为他们不能接受“被女人抛弃”这几个字，而这几个字将会使他们在酒馆里、妓院里乃至大学里的地位受到损害；他们穷尽心力挽回女人只是为了保住地位——一个有地位的人只会抛弃别人，绝不会被别人抛弃。然而，令他们失望的是，当女人们一旦品尝到智慧之果的精髓，她们的勇气便无与伦比：她们不仅敢于挖出自己的一根肋骨还给企图束缚她们的亚当，没准还会在法律允许的范围内果断地朝他们开上一枪；她们压根儿不接受他们的鲜花、戒指、项链以及情意绵绵的情书、隔三差五的邀约，她们的意志经过男人们所谓“浪漫”的洗礼变得比手术刀还要锋利，哪怕自己同样要遭受切断联系时的剧痛亦毫不畏惧。可以这样说：但凡有女人加入的战斗，往往更加凶险、也更加残忍；因为自她们接过蛇递来的苹果开始，骨子里便刻上反叛的印痕；她们是天生的战士。  
因此，在每一次的聚会上，你都能听到姑娘们此起彼伏的嘲笑声：她们嘲笑男人们的无知无趣、嘲笑他们的自作多情、嘲笑他们廉价而脆弱的自尊心其实是建立在火柴棍似的小细棒之上；她们嘲笑钟表匠乔伊先生那位将祷词视作空气般重要的俄罗斯娇妻，嘲笑酒店老板克劳德那说话尖声细气、像女人一样扭动宽臀的厌女症儿子，也嘲笑屈服于家庭、金钱以及名声的淫威、最终落得个徒然喟叹结局的自己。只不过，这种可爱又可悲的嘲笑声你不会在萨凡纳的其他地方听到，因为那不符合世人对“淑女”的定义——男人们（甚至包括女人们）对她们的要求总是太多太多，而自己能够做到的且少之又少。  
与女伴们酣畅淋漓、抑扬顿挫的批判之声相比，安娜的沉默显得格格不入：虽然她与她们一样，在战争尚未爆发的前些年、赶时髦似的前往巴黎游学了一段时日，但她的情感经历却干净得像张白纸；她是快乐的、也是孤独的；是喜悦的、也是忧伤的；没有任何人能够闯进她的世界，因为她的心始终远在千里之外，远在萨凡纳烈烈夏日的树荫中，远在那条纡徐逶迤、总会在夏夜倒映着悠远星河的石岸旁。她将好奇的笑容挂在脸庞，却将思念的痛苦刻进骨髓里；她知道遍布全身的血管里跳动着的究竟是谁的脉搏，她也知道自己究竟是在思念着谁，只不过这份细腻而丰富的思念一如温柔的夜色——万籁俱寂且无人可说。比起女伴们一股脑儿地渴望成为一艘能够飘扬四海、征服四方的航船，她似乎更愿意成为一个热闹的、温暖的港湾，让心爱之人在历经颠沛流离的远航后，能在自己的臂弯中寻得一段台阶，得到心满意足、神思舒宁的休憩。  
“安娜，说说看，”忽然将话题抛向她的姑娘叫做康妮·夏尔，三个月前已与威普洛镇警长亨利·德里克的儿子小亨利订了婚。目前她已有四个月的身孕，脸蛋较之以往也圆润了不少，加之她继承了她父亲康斯坦丁·夏尔爵士的特点——爱脸红——因此整张脸看上去像颗即将熟透的番石榴。她用夏尔家族特有的灰眼睛饶有兴趣地盯着安娜，“你准备嫁给哪个混小子？”  
一瞬间，吵吵闹闹的姑娘们不约而同地静了下来，纷纷望向年纪最小、总是一言不发的安娜。安娜被她们好奇的目光盯得浑身不自在，只得作出若无其事的样子，浅浅一笑：“哪个混小子？”  
“汉斯？克里斯托弗？”康妮继续问道。  
“我，”她叹了口气，“我不知道。”  
“你可以先同他们睡一觉。”心直口快的克丽丝·波尔顿插嘴道，“试试他们谁最愿意讨好你。一个男人是否真的爱一个女人，只要跟他上一次床便足够知根知底了。”  
“这方面她是专家。”表姐乐佩冲她眨巴着眼睛、打趣道。  
“可不是？”克丽丝气呼呼地为自己点上一根香烟，烟雾瞬间将她的脸扭曲得如同湖边倒影、模糊不清，“绝大多数的男人们只顾着自己乐，他们完事儿了就把女人丢在一旁、像头死猪一样沉沉睡去，也不管她们到底有没有达到高潮，有些可耻的家伙甚至还会指责你为什么不能装作享受或者已经达到高潮的样子，因为他是那么卖力地耸动自己虽年纪轻轻却已经大腹便便的老腰，而你竟不知道感恩戴德；那群该死的家伙们只想从你的身上快速地榨取快乐，却不想带你一同感受快乐；他们装作自己是头雄狮，于是连射精也一并学了去；但他们从来认识不到自己的问题，他们会迁怒他人；他们不敢迁怒同类，便只好迁怒女人，因为你要是做爱的过程中一直绷着个脸、不装装样子发出几声浪叫，这群性无能者就无法如愿射出来。”  
“你高潮过吗？”康妮问她，“我是说在同你那些男朋友睡的时候。”  
“没，”克丽丝娴熟地吐出一个烟圈，冷笑道，“一次也没。不管是南科罗拉多来的黑珍珠、还是德克萨斯来的彪悍牛仔，都是一个样儿。每一次，是的，每一次，无一例外，他们都急不可耐、毛毛躁躁，活像是被海浪拍上岸的乌龟、折腾不了两下便交了底，然后就跟被阉割了的狗一样软弱无力地歪在一旁。我呢，只好像个寡妇，假装自己身边有个男人、假装自己已经在他们火柴棍的捯饬下得到了高潮，还得故作娇弱无力地推开他们蛤蟆似的臃肿身体，以便找个借口去浴室把最后的一步做完。天哪，姑娘们，跟他们做爱简直就是灾难，跟赤身露体地被摩门教教徒扔进犹他大沙漠没什么两样；你从始至终都饥渴难耐，可他们却挤不出、也不愿意挤出一滴雨来滋润你。”她义愤填膺地挥舞着手臂，“实话跟你们说，有很长一段时间，我讨厌男人，因为他们在性爱方面的表现总让我觉得他们两腿间的那玩意不会比一根绳子强，没准更糟。”  
她们大笑起来，只有安娜有些尴尬地露出了礼貌的微笑。  
“所以，安娜，”烟蒂以优雅的弧线完美地落进烟灰缸——据说这是克丽丝从她的法国男友那儿学会的技巧——克丽丝斩钉截铁地告诫道，“你得试试他们，别被他们殷勤的外表骗了。男人们嘴上说‘我要娶你为妻’，但内心里却大多是为了找个不要钱的妓女。”  
“说真的，”在这个过程中一直没插上话的乐佩开了口，她笑嘻嘻地打量着脸色微红的表妹，“你真没跟他们做过爱？”  
“没。”她感觉双颊愈发滚烫，急忙摇头答道，“我不想同他们做那事儿。”  
“得，又一个虔诚的教徒。”克丽丝耸耸肩。  
康妮则反驳道：“虔诚一些也没什么不好，起码能避免未婚先孕的危险。”  
“你是在现身说法吗？德里克夫人。”乐佩打趣道。  
康妮作出追悔莫及的样子，“可不是？”她叹道，“如果不是因为有了孩子，我可能会离开萨凡纳。”  
“去哪儿？”安娜被她棕色双眸中闪耀着的奕奕光彩吸引了，她轻声问道。  
“随便哪儿，”康妮探过身子，像对待妹妹似的揉了揉她散发着芳香的发辫，“只要不是这儿。”  
“即便生了孩子，你也有机会离开这个鬼地方。”克丽丝说。  
“不，克丽丝，”康妮否定道，“丈夫与孩子就像赌博，只是我们从来都不知道自己的运气到底是好是坏。他们看上去像蜘蛛丝一样，一开始它们似有似无地将你缠绕，仿佛一件毛茸茸、轻飘飘的幔帐，甚至会令你觉得惹人怜爱；当你觉得有些窒息时才会发现，他们把你当工具，却要求工具履行人的义务，而这时你已经落入了网结的最中央且动弹不得；你眼看着自己的重量将那张蛛网压得岌岌可危，你的丈夫与孩子高高在上地睨视着你，而你的身下竟是万丈深渊，稍有不慎你便会掉进那个深不见底的地方，你无能为力、他们却袖手旁观。”  
“康妮，”克丽丝走到康妮身边，搂住她的肩膀，“你不会掉下去。”  
“我亲爱的克丽丝，”康妮笑了起来，带着一点少女才有的顽皮，“你虽是个布尔什维克，但你与那些只想打着高尚的幌子、大干中饱私囊的勾当的人不同，你浪漫依旧、善良依旧。起先，我要是爱上你该多好啊。”她收敛笑容，严肃地说道，“我迟早会掉下去的。不过别为我伤心，克丽丝。如若到了那时......”  
“康妮，没有‘那时’，”乐佩握紧她有些发冷的手指，“就算真的到了那时，我们也会在你身边。”  
“为什么你们要这样难过呢，我的好姑娘们？这正是我想说的，”康妮甜甜一笑，“到了那时，请记得为我捎上一束三角梅。”  
康妮突如其来的悲伤感染了在场的每个姑娘，她们再也没有交谈，聚会也于惨淡的愁云中结束。不过，离开康妮家时，克丽丝率先恢复了以往洒脱不羁的模样。她一边用玩味的笑容盯着安娜不知所措的面孔，一边悄悄塞给安娜一本小册子，并神神秘秘地吩咐她一定要回家后、在房间内独自翻看。  
安娜的可爱之处在于，即便她的世界并非如她姐姐那般时时刻刻井然有序，但她的好奇心总能保持着恰到好处的分寸以及孩童才有的纯真，她老老实实地执行了克丽丝的嘱咐：待到那天稍晚的时刻，安娜侧卧在床上、打开那本书，才明白克丽丝那促狭笑容背后的深意——那是一本土耳其人绘制的春宫图册。那些淫靡的画面如雷电般一闪而过时，吓得她差点儿将它手忙脚乱地掷出窗外；但她始终没法抬起胳膊作出那个动作。无疑，姑娘们白天那些私密的对话对她施加了某种力量、某种充满无声诱惑的力量，它迫使她静止在原地，如同杜卡里翁与匹娜扔出的石子、好一会儿都不曾意识到自己已经变成了四肢健全的人类。  
她像犯了罪似的低下头，扭扭捏捏地绕弄着睡裙的一角，为自己产生了想再看一眼的念头而坐立不安。  
“就看一眼，安娜，”她给自己打气道，“如果它太邪恶、太......低俗，你、你就跑下楼，把它扔进壁炉；”她结结巴巴地安慰自己，“然后、然后改天告诉克丽丝，你对这些不感兴趣。”说罢，她觉得心安不少。  
于是，她战战兢兢地伸出手指，如同冒着被沸水烫伤的危险那般让未染纤尘的指尖落在烫着金色阿拉伯文字的封面上；她闭上眼睛、咬着牙翻开了它：一个赤身露体的男人与一名未着寸缕的女人仿若缺乏教养却又极端善于揣测人欲的野孩子，气势汹汹、耀武扬威地闯进了她的视野；她立刻背过身去、捂住双眼，仿佛看到了比泽西恶魔更加令她恐惧的生物。半晌过后，她忽然觉得自己受到了侮辱，气得想要大声喊叫；可她不能这样做，否则“名门闺秀偷看庸俗不堪的淫秽书籍”会在明早成为萨凡纳的第一个笑话、在众人的餐桌间流传开来；无奈之下，她只得暗骂自己简直蠢透了，随后将书本快速合上、扔向一边，气鼓鼓地逃进由被褥构成的柔软小窝当中。  
然而，这种无处宣泄的受辱感犹如隐隐燃烧的火焰，灼得她翻来覆去地睡不着。她感觉在腹中、在血肉深处有一团东西正缓慢地、不露声色地蠕动着，像一条鳞片黝黑、灼耀着清冷月色的蛇；伴随着她逐渐升高的体温，它自她双腿间的阴影中舒展蜿蜒盘绕的身躯、开始一点一点地朝外爬；这只奇异的生物似乎能够听到她急促的心跳，它紧贴着她的小腹，不紧不慢地绕上她的手臂，驱使她点燃松油灯，再次翻开那本仿佛正对着她呢喃低语的荒唐册子。  
当她第一次仔细端详那个有着棕色皮肤、浑身赤裸的男人，还有他那根生长于蓬乱毛发下、模样怪异而夸张的“标志物”时，她第一个想到的却不是别人，而是艾莎——那是一次偶然的机会：时值初夏，她正在闷热的花房内打理着姐姐最爱的那丛樱兰；它们与她一样，已经到了盛开的年纪，于是一朵比一朵开得璀璨；那些紫色的、白色的细小花朵如同不堪寂寞的女孩子，嬉笑着簇拥在一块儿，一一接受着她的抚摸。有时，她觉得自己能够通过这种方式碰触到艾莎，因为她也曾这样爱抚过这些花朵；只是这般虚无而空洞的碰触，总会在短暂的满足过后为她带来巨大的空虚感——她是那样渴望将指肚毫无保留、毫无顾忌地投入姐姐掌心，渴望能够温暖那片有些冰冷的腹地。  
在她准备离开花房的那一刻，她见到了艾莎——她正独自一人自西边的伐木地返回；散乱的金发宛如桀骜的狮鬃，随着她的匆匆步伐、如朔风骤起的大海那般上下翻舞；她是那样严肃，仿佛亚瑟·休斯怀抱着虔敬之心一笔一划勾勒出的加拉哈德；她又是那样着急，似乎前方正漂浮着生性轻浮、却能够指引她去路的林中仙女。换作以往，她会冲着姐姐打声招呼，可不知为何，那天，欢快的话语到了嘴边又被咽了回去；她像只鼬鼠，悄悄地跟在心事重重的艾莎身后，一路尾随她回到了庄园；她踩着那些看不见的脚印，一步一步地来到艾莎固守秘密的房门前，却惊讶地发现它并没有像以往那样、无情地将所有的黑暗抛给她。  
兴许是太过疲惫，兴许是急于参加某场她深恶痛绝却又无法推辞的宴会，面色凝重的艾莎显得那样焦躁不安，以致竟忘记阖上那扇深埋着她的秘密以及她们不详未来的大门。她就那样忘却呼吸、目不转睛地注视着姐姐的背影：白皙而修长的后背犹如月长石筑就的海岸，洁白的海浪将为它镀上一层时刻颤抖着的星光；肩部的肌肉由于长时间繁重的劳作、已经初具雏形，它们如同拉尼昂的白色沙丘、隆起又消逝；线条柔美的胛骨犹如夜色下的乞力马扎罗山脉、时隐而时现；圆滑丰裕的双臀是光与暗争夺最为激烈的地方，阳光躺在那儿、形状宛如一钩眉月，而朦胧暗影下方那片最似是而非的部分总能引人产生无限的遐想。  
她感觉自己的身体像发着高烧，似乎马上便要晕厥，但她仍然不肯挪开脚步；她看着姐姐不耐烦地扯开衬衣，将它当做一张废纸那般随意地扔在脚边；她看着姐姐在解开一半皮带后、又忙乱地转向衣柜，似是有些懊恼地翻找着合适的衣裙；她看着那条深蓝色的长裤如同一只慵懒的猫儿、保持着即将坠落的姿势、斜斜地趴在她清瘦狭窄的胯上——还有一秒它便要悄无声息地滑落在地。作为一名淑女，她本应回避接下来将要发生的事情，毕竟偷看自己的姐姐并不是什么光彩的事情，可她就是无法撤回视线；她期待着那只狡诈的猫儿打着哈欠离开她姐姐的身体，好似期待着某种癫狂神迹的降临；最后，岌岌可危的遮蔽终于如她所愿、瘫软在那条来自阿塞拜疆的枣色绒毯上。尽管她对姐姐身体上的隐疾并不陌生，但她还是被十多年后、透过那面镜子再次见到的、最真实的艾莎所震惊：那是令人心碎的景象；那副瓷器般精致的躯体上竟会有那样可怕而诡异的存在——像个软弱而阴诡的怪物，疲倦且洋洋自得地享受着某种销魂时刻的余韵；可它看上去又像个不会轻易得到满足的孩子，垂头丧气的样子似乎已经意识到这种休憩并非它真正想要的东西。可以这样说，那具肉体有多美丽，那个突兀便有多丑陋；恍惚间，安娜仿佛见到了一只半睡半醒的美洲虎，正冲她露出使人惊悸的利齿。 _它是多么丑不自知、又多么颐气指使！_ 觉得自己受到挑衅的安娜愤愤地想到，但与此同时，她又对它产生了好奇：当它自匍匐中站起，会是一番怎样的景象？那只凶残的美洲虎会不会真的呼啸而至、将她尽数吞噬？ _不，不会_ 。她立刻否定了这种想法，它的主人是艾莎，艾莎不会纵容那样残暴的事情发生；它一定会像猫咪一样温顺、一样缄默，而她则会给予它应有的爱抚；她会，她会......  
突然之间，她似是受到了不洁念头的驱使，走到镜前，缓缓褪去睡裙。看着镜中日渐绰约的身体，她流露出一种头一回见到它似的讶异与羞涩——已经初具女性魅力、正随着心脏的剧烈跳动而起伏不定的双乳，那之上有着如花茎般柔柔挺起的乳头以及花萼般紧缩一团的乳晕；形状忧郁、呈现出对称美的锁骨；害羞地绞在一块儿、试图遮掩沐浴在冷光之下双峰的胳膊；隐隐绰绰、犹如被雷雨来临前的朦胧暖雾笼罩且刺激着的下体；还有那仿若丝绒制成的烫金封面般、顺从地等待着所爱之人打开的双腿......她知道自己的身子缺少克丽丝悬河泻水式的丰韵，也缺少康妮那种风情万种式的玲珑有致，但她仍想知道，艾莎在看到它后会有怎样的反应。  
她裸着身子，回到床前，又偷偷地继续翻阅着那本贴有金箔的小册子，里面所描绘的男人与女人皆无一例外地像野兽一样、赤裸裸地抱在一起：男人们壮实黢黑的身体山一样重重地压迫在女人柳叶似的身子上；被绘制得格外粗长的性器笔直且毫无怜惜之意地插进女人单薄的身体之中；尽管她们的表情在作者笔下表现得十分愉悦，却依然令安娜感到一阵窒息与没来由的疼痛。她没法想象自己如画中的女人那样扮演一只楚楚可怜的羔羊，温顺地躺在汉斯或者克里斯托弗身下。 _好吧，_ 她不情不愿地想到， _就算他们结婚了、就算她必须这样做来满足丈夫的需求，那么在那个过程中，她也绝不会睁开眼睛、绝不会爱抚他们的身体、绝不会吻他们没刮干净髭须的嘴唇。_ 一想到这儿、想到在不久的将来所要面对的命运，她悲从中来、几乎要潸然泪下。 _可如果那个人是艾莎呢？_ 她的脑海突然跳出这个怪异的想法，令她心惊肉跳地从床上弹起来；她急忙跑向窗子、猛地将它们合上，似乎害怕如烟瘴毒雾般弥漫在自己头脑中的禁忌想法会随着逐渐升高的体温逃到窗外、逃到她姐姐那儿。 _如果是艾莎呢？_ 那个念头又问了她一遍。她屏住呼吸、默默地回答道：如果是艾莎，哪怕她用最粗野的方式进入自己、也定会带着无限的柔情；如果是艾莎，她会目不转睛地看着整个过程；她要记住她是如何得到了自己、又是如何用这种淫乱不堪却又密不可分的方式取悦自己；她要亲眼看看艾莎在炽热激情中爆发时究竟会用怎样的表情面对她，是战栗的狂喜？还是愧疚的自责？ _不_ ，她一下子便否定了那种想法。她不要看到被内疚击垮的姐姐，她想要看到她彻底摆脱束缚的模样、想要她用尽全力地爱自己，因为她就是这样爱着她——像个不谙世事的傻丫头那样献出一切、却只为得到冷漠情人的一个回眸——她想要感受她在自己体内自高昂的云巅徐徐降落，她想要感受她在自己的抚慰下亢奋到难以自已地再次坚挺。  
这一刻，她才真正意识到，自己渴盼的不是任何男人——甚至不是任何人——也不是为了随意地满足亟待释放的性欲，而是想拥有她的姐姐。 _但这又能怎样呢？_ 那个声音转而冷冷地嘲讽道， _能够名正言顺与她互定终身的人依然_ _只会是_ _汉斯与克里斯托弗_ 。秋夜的阴森凉意吐着信子盘上她火热的身子，将它捂得冰凉；她悲伤地匐在床上，从兴奋骤然沦入绝望，直至更残漏尽亦未能自突然领悟到的愁郁中醒来。她想， _这辈子她大概是不会再醒来了_ 。  
“安娜？要玩方特吗？”克里斯托弗的声音将她自愁苦的回忆中拽了回来。一瞬间，似是受到了某种感召，她的目光鲁莽地撞进了艾莎的视野之中：她如同大卫王那样傲然地自宝座上望向他们，只不过那抹寒星般的辉光里却并非鄙夷，而是......如尼禄王那般灼耀着森森幽意，本应呈现出一泓静谧星芒的海蓝之下如今闪烁着一股要将人撕碎的混浊；但转瞬间，那双眼睛便发现自己犯下了错误，于是冷静地垂下了眼睑。  
“不。” _为什么她要逃开？_ 明明她在看向这边，却非要装作置身事外。艾莎这种故作冷淡的态度第一次激怒了安娜，她强压着愠怒拒绝了克里斯托弗的提议。紧接着，她又说道，“我们玩捉迷藏。”然后，她用罕见的、不由分说且不容拒绝的语气冲艾莎喊道，“艾莎，你也要参加。”  
眼见妹妹如此执着，艾莎只得用无可奈何的微笑作为应允，总算放下了手里的书籍。  
“好吧，”男人们都一副跃跃欲试的样子，特别是埃尔斯家的小少爷，“谁来当鬼？”艾莎瞧得出来，他很喜欢扮演“狩猎者”。  
“我。”不过安娜似乎并不准备将这个权利让出去，她不顾男人们喉头发出的、失望的低吼，有些蛮横地坚持道，“别忘了，我是这个游戏的提议者，你们想要参加，就必须服从提议者的命令。”事实上，哪怕她不用刻意强调所有权，他们也会心甘情愿地服从她的安排。她用一张软垫遮住自己的视线，向他们发出指令，“我要开始数数了。1、2、3......”  
“尊敬的女王陛下，您说了算。”  
于是，男人们一前一后、心急火燎地冲向屋外，而艾莎意味不明地瞧了一眼仍在专心数数的妹妹后，慢吞吞地朝楼上走去。  
老实说，她并不准备积极地参与其中；毕竟捉迷藏也好、方特游戏也罢，都是男人们才能享有真正胜利的求爱游戏，而她从始至终只能扮演一个孤独的旁观者，甚至不能发出任何带有恋慕色彩的赞美。她像只灵巧的美洲獾，一眨眼便溜进了位于三楼的书房。出于保护藏书的缘故，那儿的光线相较于其他居室而言、格外幽暗；如若将窗帘全部拉上，除非点上蜡烛，否则寸步难行，但对于想安安静静捱过无聊的游戏时间的她来说、实在是再合适不过的地点了；更何况她对这间书室了如指掌，即便没有任何光源亦能如履平地、在榛木书架间自由穿行。  
她没费多少工夫，便轻松地让自己蜷缩在位于最角落里的那张软椅上，静静地嗅着从书本中散发出来的、染上了耄耋岁月古老气息的油墨香味儿。她凝视着眼前那片没有一丝光芒的黑暗，听着自己逐渐溶解其中的呼吸，感觉自己犹如身处锈迹斑斑的颓圮矿井；安娜的声音自楼下若隐若现地传来，细微得宛若积雪沉陷时的窸窣，乃至她一度以为那不过是自己忧思过度所致的幻听：她像小时候那样呼唤她的名字，然后是克里斯托弗与汉斯；艾莎、克里斯托弗、汉斯，艾莎、克里斯托弗、汉斯......如同一首旋律重复的歌曲，在黑沉沉的静室内不断回响，使她枯寂的心头燃亮了些许余晖。但很快，她便发觉这片曾经熟悉万分的黑暗与静谧中弥散着些许异样——在无涯无际的阴影中似乎有人正用凄苦、彷徨却又冷酷异常的目光从四面八方凝视着她；她甚至觉得自己不但听到了安娜的声音，还有别的什么声音......一个男人暗哑的、祷告般的低语。  
 _是谁？_ 她毫不畏惧地起身，像一只警惕的母狼，捏紧拳头、竖起耳朵，试图寻找到那个声音的来源。“谁？谁在那儿？”她的声音十分轻柔、却隐含着怒意。但低语仍在继续。她摸到那根摆放在书架旁的刺棍，稍稍提高音调，“出来吧。别在我这儿装神弄鬼。”  
“有人在吗？”可回答她的却是安娜；就在她专心寻找着低语的主人时，安娜不知什么时候来到了书房。她关上房门，语调轻快地朝着艾莎所在的方向问道，“嘿，朋友们，你们在这儿吗？捉迷藏大师安娜可不会错过你们的小脚丫。”  
 _她没有看见你_ 。男人声音突然变得清晰，仿佛他一直潜伏在她身边、躲藏在她落满寂静的耳蜗深处。  
 _别出声，我的孩子、我的勇士_ 。似乎意识到她即将脱口而出的质问，那个声音宛如慈祥老者一般安抚道。  
 _你是谁？_ 如果不是那个低沉的声音听上去如此真实，她准会以为自己已经疯了。  
 _你不想拥抱她吗？_ 他却没有回答她的问题，转而揭开她心底难以启齿的伤疤；她突然感到有什么东西落在了自己的双肩上：它们正被一双手来回摩挲着，像一个充满关爱之情的父亲在对女儿发出谆谆教诲；同时，这双手也给她带来了巨大的、难以言明的压迫感——他的轻声细语与其说是教导，倒不如说是某种不容抗拒的命令。 _你难道不想感受她细腻润泽的身体吗？你难道不想抚摸她盈盈一握的腰肢吗？你难道不想捉住她的脚踝、用力地深入她只会为你敞开的门扉吗？你难道不想听到她依偎在你怀中、发出喜极而泣的喘息吗？你难道不想让自己的川流融合在她的血脉中吗？_  
 _闭嘴_ 。无法用声音表达的愤怒不仅显得那样软弱无力，反倒更像是一种不言而喻的抱怨。  
 _去拥抱她吧，我的孩子、我的勇士。_ 他说。 _待你享受过你应得的一切，我会再回来同你认真地谈谈_ 。  
 _你这混......_ 肩头的压迫感消失了，他信守承诺，离开了。  
“克里斯托弗？汉斯？”在她与那个声音对峙的短短几秒钟时间里，安娜已经摸索着来到了近在咫尺的地方；紫丁香的芳香正从她每一根如同羽毛草般柔顺的发丝中渗出，它们就像酒神那群疯狂的女祭司，沿着她狭窄的呼吸道、一股脑儿地往里挤，完全不顾她气促不平的呼吸是否会因此停滞，也完全不顾她因紧张而久未接触到氧气的肺叶是否会因此灼伤；它们嗤笑着那颗由于跳动得过快以为自己早已静止的心脏，它们用轻烟似的纤纤玉指揪紧血液正不停翻腾、窜动的下腹部。“艾莎？”安娜犹疑地往她所在的方向又前进了一步。  
 _去拥抱她吧，艾莎。你是这片黑暗的主宰，它将听命于你、为你隐瞒所有卑劣的企图与行径_ 。这一次，那个声音不再是父亲的亲切，而是毫无感情地陈述着某件事实；她明白，那是她内心中最冷酷、最残暴、最无耻下作的一部分。她想，刚才那犹如梦境一般的对话不过是她为了让自己有勇气犯下罪行而进行的自我催眠，那些冠冕堂皇的淫言靡语不过是她为了满足兽欲而进行的自我欺骗；但她现在却没有一分一毫的愧疚感——介乎于暧昧不清与不见五指之间的暗影似乎为她的兽欲带来了反叛理智与道德的力量，在她察觉到那种力量已然充斥在她周围、并沿着皮肤悉数渗入了她的肉体时，阳光施加于她的那种无形的、随时害怕失去重要之物的压力陡然消失了。她意识到， _自己就是想那样做_ ，想屈服于这藏污纳垢的黑暗将要带给她的快感。  
她冷静地抬起手臂，猛地捉住安娜。  
“克里斯托弗？”安娜迷茫地捏了捏她的手，旋即又恍然大悟似的问道，“汉斯？是你吗？”  
她的心一下子落入了沮丧与愤怒的深渊。 _汉斯，克里斯托弗，为什么就不能是自己呢？我可爱的、天真的小鸟，为什么捉住你的人就不能是艾莎呢？_ 可她不愿放开安娜。既然已经选择了松开缰绳，那么就让她看看那只野兽到底能够跑多远吧！她对自己说到， _只有这一次_ 。接着，她扯下缎带，绑住安娜的双手，好让妹妹没法在动情时碰到任何有可能暴露她身份的物件；又用捆书绳挽起长发，露出足以迷惑安娜的后颈。  
一开始，安娜试图反抗，但当她的嘴唇贴上她的唇瓣时，安娜忽然变成了一只弱小的、期待庇护的幼兽；她一言不发地按照艾莎的意图躺在了那张软椅上。起初，她的亲吻小心而谨慎，害怕做出什么出格的举动让安娜觉察出自己受到了欺骗；渐渐地，她发觉安娜与自己一样，早已沉沦在亲吻的快意当中。她愈发激动地抱住妹妹，将手探进她的裙下，狂乱地抚摸着她朝思暮想的心上人；她捏住安娜酥软却激荡万分的乳房，轻轻地掐住那桑葚般脆嫩敏感的乳尖，毫无章法地用手指感受着安娜身体中最潮热、最引人神往的部分；当密林中的溪流潺缓而至时，一种巨大的、使其心神陶醉的晕眩感袭击了她，一种邪恶的、使人意乱情迷的冲动攫取了她的全部意志——她无比渴望进入安娜的身体、渴望亲吻她沾染着溽暑气味的处女地、渴望她伏自己身上发出泫然欲泣的呻吟、渴望听到她在高潮时呼喊自己的名字、渴望用周身所有的罪恶浸染她洁白无瑕的身子——她亢奋地将安娜压在身下，扯住她那件雪青色长裙的裙摆。似乎预感到藏身于黑暗的情人将要对她做些什么，初次体验激情的冲击、在意乱情迷中沉沉浮浮的安娜本能地用双腿扣住了她；她感觉生命之巢的入口已经为她打开，正通过一张一翕，向她发出几不可闻却又潮湿温热的邀约。美洲虎冲着它徘徊、低吼，它想要深入其中、一探究竟，它想要知道那儿究竟有什么在等待它。就在她准备将那些轻纱一把撕开的刹那，安娜有些委屈的声音自黑暗中响起：“不，别在这儿。我们回房间吧，我想看着你。”  
懵懂却情真意切的嗔怪终于让久晴未雨的脑海变得滂沱一片，理智踏着自己先前的尸身，犹如一只哀怨的幽灵，自冷冽的暴雨中向她走来；她彻底地清醒了：她为了扼制那只野兽而向自己施加的鞭挞、为了避免那只野兽伤害安娜而做出的所有努力顷刻化为乌有，她失败得如此彻底，以致她毫无转圜余地地变成了自己最唾弃的那种人。熊熊燃烧的激情被重生的理性掐灭了，熔岩似的兽欲化作了一块块伫立在雷电与彩虹交织的海岸线上的冰冷岩石。她顿觉羞愧万分、颤抖着松开了安娜；没有任何性欲、没有任何企图，她将一个深刻且充满歉意的吻留在安娜想要说些什么的双唇上。  
 _我很抱歉，安娜_ 。她就那样逃走了。  
当夜，她提笔写下了一封忏悔信。她在信中写到：她深知自己不能再留在这座庄园，这儿对她来说太过熟悉也太过危险，因此她决定放弃继承权，独自前往阿什维尔，有生之年不再回来。她告诫妹妹，汉斯虽然受过良好的教育，但实则道貌岸然，她希望她能远离这个男人，避免不必要的麻烦；而克里斯托弗尽管有些未开化的习性，却反而是个值得托付终身的人选；她还写到，她诚挚地祝福他们之间的婚姻幸福长久。  
她以为所有的事情、所有的罪恶皆会随着最后那个不顾一切的、几乎是将自己置于暴露危险之中的深吻而结束，但她错了。她没能料到自己已经推开了某扇再也不会听凭她意志合拢的禁忌之门，她没能料到她年轻的妹妹会如此轻易地沉沦在由她亲手点燃的情欲之海：第二天，当年轻人们如约聚集在一起时，安娜再次提议玩捉迷藏的游戏；前一天无功而返的男人们显得十分失望，比起什么好处也捞不到的捉迷藏，他们更喜欢有机会一亲芳泽的方特游戏；然而在这座庄园里，安娜成为了所有人的主宰，他们各怀心思、不情不愿，却又踌躇满志、势在必得；唯有艾莎明白安娜的意图：她已经彻底地沉浸在了昨天于幽暗密室中开启的危险游戏当中。  
当安娜用探寻真相的目光扫向他们时，她的身子如同即将飘零的落叶、轻微地颤抖了一下。 _是安娜发现了她的卑劣行径吗？不，似乎没有_ 。那双初染情欲、被隐秘的激情打磨得格外晶莹透亮的眸子正用一种极端公平且礼貌询问的目光扫视着克里斯托弗、汉斯......最后才是她；只不过轮到她时，那种目光里还多了一些自嘲，似乎在嘲笑自己岂能怀疑到自己的姐姐。她感到万分庆幸，同时也万分失望；她悲凉地意识到，不仅在这个残酷的现实世界里她无法在安娜身边占有一席之地，甚至在安娜心灵腹地、那片包容万物的柳林中亦不会有她的容身之所。  
男人们用挑衅的眼神互相瞟视了一眼，随即便怀着对彼此的怨恨、兴冲冲地夺门而出；艾莎依然温吞吞地落在了最后。她站在门口、犹豫半晌，最终如同一阵微风、悄无声息地飘向了藏书室。  
她像昨天那样、蛰伏在原地，等待着安娜的到来。  
果然，不多时，仿佛约定俗成那般，安娜踏着轻快的步伐走了进来；她默契十足地将门锁上，任由自己被泛起尘埃的黑暗吞没。她一把抱起安娜，将她扔在松软的长沙发上；她的吻从安娜有些濡湿的鬓角开始，嘴唇，下巴，后颈，锁骨......当她的手指再次闯进那件轻薄衬裙下方、蒸腾着青春热意的禁地时，惊讶地发现那儿与昨天不同、竟然什么也没有——她的妹妹已经盲目地爱上了这个她塑造的、只敢卑鄙地躲藏在暗处进行下流勾当的人，甚至已经做好了准备，将贞洁献给这个不知模样、不知姓名、不明身份的人。  
“你......你讨厌这样吗？”也许是因为她的动作突然停了下来，也许是害怕擅自而为的大胆举动吓走眼前这个面目不清却给予她无限温存的情人，安娜揪住她的衬衣、忐忑地问道。  
她没有回答她，只是俯下身子，含住安娜已经挺立多时的肉蒂，如同攫取水分那般尽情地吮吸着它；她揉搓着妹妹那半是丰韵半是青涩的双臀，用能够留下痕迹的力度亲吻着那一边抗拒一边迎合的大腿内侧；当她轻轻地咬住那柔韧且楚楚可怜的尖端时，安娜发出了短暂的、压抑的惊呼——她意识到，她那未经人事的妹妹已经高潮了；于是她松开了她的双腿。  
“要进来吗？”安娜虚弱地小声问道，海葵似的手指已经怯生生地探到了她坚挺许久、有些胀痛的性器上，它们不轻不重地抚摸着、探究着它的形状，似乎在告诉她，这副年轻的、等待被采攫的美好肉体已经做好了全部接受她的准备——哪怕她将面临失贞的危险。  
但她拒绝了她的邀请。  
 _我不能这样做_ 。她艰难地对自己说道。 _可你至少该得到应有的奖励_ 。另一个声音不甘地驳斥她。那只美洲虎也向她发出了强烈请求——那只猛兽的喉咙被她用意志的铁腕牢牢扼住，如今它无力也无意伤害安娜，更无法贸然夺走她的处子之身——它奴颜婢膝、一刻不停地向她讨饶，恳求她让自己得到释放。她想，是啊，她将所有的罪恶与邪念归结于它，却忽略了她才是它真正的支配者；人们总要为自己的怯懦找个理由，而它便成了她的替罪羔羊；可如果不这样，她又有什么理由继续碰触安娜呢？无奈之下，她牵起安娜的手，引导它们来到那粒纽扣上；安娜立刻理解了她的意思：她伸过手指，一点一点地解开艾莎那条用来混淆身份的长裤；刚刚还在苦苦哀求的美洲虎，如今一下子欢欣雀跃地跳到了她的手掌上；安娜半捧半握地将它圈在手中，似乎一点也不畏惧它奇形怪状、烫得惊人的肉体，甚至......好奇地用修剪平整的指甲小心地抚弄着它；正当安娜想要继续往下时，她默默地把它抽了出来，让它柔软而脆弱的下颚抵在安娜已经自高潮中恢复过来的肉蒂上。  
“这样就好。”她伏在安娜耳边，用几乎难以被听清音调的声音说道。接着，她开始挺动腰腹。  
那是她头一回真正地让那只野兽碰到安娜。一瞬间，她仿佛被人残忍地抛进了真空的器皿之中，呼吸被下腹部沸腾的火焰灼烧至停滞；她感觉在皮肤之下似乎还躲藏着一个人、一个饥饿的幽灵，它想要撕裂那层薄薄的盔甲，占据仍被意志操控、誓要顽抗到底的躯体，去犯下它渴盼已久的罪行；它用无形的手掌推搡着她的后背，使得她难以自控地加快着速度；当她听到安娜的声音从一开始的惊讶变成现在泛起愉悦尾音的呻吟时，她感到一阵天旋地转——没有任何预兆，她迸射在安娜的身体上。短暂的、白光般灼眼的强烈空白与震颤过后，她羞愧地想到，她一定弄脏了安娜的衣裳。  
来自于陌生人的温热体液在安娜的小腹上画出闪电似的印迹，当它们渐渐冷却、滑落腿根时，她蓦然觉得自己有些冷。她想要紧紧抱住这个人，却立刻遭到了抗拒；但她并没有觉得难堪，因为她那被爱欲火焰灼烧的灵魂正在发生悄然改变：她浑身上下被神圣的奉献状态所笼罩——那是一种崇高的、女性特有的牺牲精神，无缘无故、无怨无悔、不求回报，全心全意地爱着某个人；她的自尊在旁人面前完好如初，在“他”面前却已荡然无存；只要“他”还愿意将她握在掌心，她便心满意足、甘之如饴。只有女人才会这样毫无保留地爱一个人，而男人只会嗤笑这种情感“不切实际”，讥讽她们是群“没开苞的傻丫头”、“迷恋男人的女疯子”；他们玩弄、践踏这份纯真，让女人在一次次的受伤中对它产生质疑；待到女人痛苦地抛弃它时，这些既得利益者们又朝女人大发雷霆、责怪她们竟然不经他们同意便擅自失掉了这份珍贵的宝物。她由着那人替她整理好衣裙，体味着那些颀长的手指如同夜间的藤蔓那样爬过她湿漉漉的下体，聆听着它们摩擦着自己火热的肌肤时发出的宛如麦浪过境般柔和的沙沙声。她轻声问道：“明天你还会来吗？”  
“会，”她哑着嗓子、恋恋不舍地拂过安娜正散发着即将成熟的麦香的头发。她想， _她再也没法离开这儿了_ ， _她已经把灵魂交给了魔鬼_ 。“把他们都叫来，但别告诉任何人。”  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 乐佩佩带安娜去爬山了，但是是不拍照的那种

### 3

这年秋天，世事如常。然而对克劳伦斯家的乐佩而言，有些东西正在悄然改变。譬如说，她那位不谙世事的表妹，安娜。作为一名过来人，她敏锐地觉察到那姑娘曾经填满纯色调的内心深处多了一些东西——宛如一朵洁白如雪的稠李花上多了一只虎视眈眈的丸花蜂。  
过去那姑娘如同青涩的初夏，明朗而不灼眼，炽烈却不伤人；但如今，在她身上，夏的生涩与懵懂正在褪去，秋的万种姿态逐渐分明，那份曾稍显稚嫩的明朗也变得深邃而神秘；乐佩只在一种人身上见到过这般模样——那些坠入爱河的傻丫头们。  
此刻，她与安娜并肩走在位于阿伦戴尔庄园后方的山坡上——事实上，山坡这样的表述并不准确，只是当地人对于命名这件事素来漫不经心，于是这座主峰高达八百英尺的白垩质崇山便与垂柳林前的那条终日里似水晶般荧然发光的窄流一般，落得个寂寂无名下场；数十年来它宛如一只无名无姓的幽殇孤魂，在萨凡纳卑湿群谷的簇拥下、静静地耸立在西北边的荒滩上。五年前，这片犀牛脊似的山坡被艾莎与安娜的父亲阿格纳斥资买了下来。具体数额不得而知，但从罗尔维特镇镇长马克·温斯特此后很长一段时间里、脸上挂着的得意神情瞧得出来，这只唯利是图的老狐狸准将这座布满莽林的荒山卖了个好价钱。  
没有人知道阿格纳为何要花大价钱买下这座毫无价值的山地——它们在美国南部并不鲜见且千篇一律，除却绿荫似海的槭树与椴树、孤夜难眠的灰狼与棕熊以及啁啾鸣啭、一刻不停的黄鹂与翠鸟，这儿没有任何潜在的矿藏，树木品种亦略显单一；用内森·罗斯柴尔德的观点来评价，这准是一场慈善式的投资。事实上，绝大多数人的目光极其短浅，视力绝不会比入了夜的母鸡好多少，萨凡纳的人们也不例外：他们只看到了阿格纳身为资本家与庄园主的一面，却忽视了他同样是个好父亲；一如我们只记得奥托·冯·俾斯麦那无人匹敌的敏捷才思与卓越功绩，却忘记了正是这位出生于申豪森庄园的容克子弟策划了普法战争、夺走了无数人的生命；这或许与我们早已习惯对功利主义顶礼膜拜、习惯用“成功”这个标签代表一切有关，我们的双眼对光明习以为常、甚至视若无睹，对人性中至善至美那部分发出的声音置若罔闻、乃至忽略不计，却总喜欢死死地盯着那些催生罪恶、暗无天际的阴影，企图在那儿采撷到灿烂的未来。  
言归正传，只有此时远在伦敦的阿格纳·阿伦戴尔知道自己要买下这座山的原因，因为他的女儿们喜欢那些会在梅雨季节为塌了的洞穴烦恼不已、忙碌不止的灰兔，喜欢那些将孤巢营筑在金银花环绕的山楂树丛中、静待幽期的琉璃，喜欢那些偶尔会悄悄溜下山、让农夫对着一团糟的玉米地勃然大怒的野猪，还有那些仿佛穿着黑靴、迈着淑女般谨小慎微的步伐时不时光顾农舍的狐狸；她们如同所有心怀童真的女孩们一样，央求父亲为那些或狡黠、或拙笨的动物们留下一片家园；这位富有的绅士欣然应允。  
彼时，淡蓝色的霞光尚未褪尽，宛如水波一般粼粼地荡漾在她们头顶；始终不愿散去的薄雾为椴树与戚树缀上剔透的水珠，看上去颇似戴着珍珠耳环、于五朔节上跳着热情似火的舞蹈的多塞特郡姑娘；尽管花期已逝、春风不再，它们却依然乐在其中：将瘦长的枝干当做剥了皮的柳条、肆意地向空中挥舞，将朦胧的剪影当作花瓣、尽情地抛洒在两个姑娘肩头，一捧接着一捧，方才拂却肩头那片斑驳、旋即又层层叠叠地垒了上来，最终惹得两个姑娘无奈地相视而笑。  
她们沿着那条杂草丛生、几乎看不到褐色泥土的小道一路往上走，不时小声交谈，所说的内容也大多是安娜对婚姻生活的好奇，正是这一点令乐佩隐隐觉察到安娜所发生的的变化——自打乐佩嫁给穷小子尤金·克里斯福德后，她们俩很少谈起这个话题：一方面是由于约翰·克劳伦斯对于穷女婿嗤之以鼻的态度，令大家不免有些惧怕提起乐佩的伤心往事；另一方面则是安娜的天性使然，纵然她生性活泼、有时颇为大胆，但在男女之事上她仍是位羞涩且毫无经验的少女；归根究底，倒并非源于萨凡纳人极端保守的内向性格，也并非源于清教徒所惯有的、对性爱看似不屑一顾的装腔拿调，而是缺乏能够与她畅谈此事、给出建议的合适人选——克丽丝太奔放，康妮太保守，唯有乐佩与她年龄相仿，性格也颇为相似。  
乐佩时不时用余光瞥向安娜。那姑娘的双眼依然炯炯有神，却又多了几分莫名的忧惶：以前，每当乐佩滔滔不绝时，她那对泛起群青之色的眼珠总会用诚挚的目光眨也不眨地看着她；可现在，虽然那双眼睛仍会注视着乐佩，但乐佩看得出来，她魂不守舍、心事满怀；她不是在看向她，而是看向了站在自己身后的某个人。她的声音也发生了改变，不再似以前那般果决干脆，反倒带上了一点恋爱中的少女才有的拖泥带水、含含糊糊；她不再说“是”与“不是”，好像使用那样绝对的说法会产生某种不可挽回的后果；她习惯说“也许”与“大概”，仿佛唯有模棱两可才能让她胸中燃起的爱情更加长久。  
她的嘴唇依旧饱满红润，却丢失了几缕无忧的欢笑：有时，它们赌气似的嘟了起来，似乎在埋怨那位看不见的情人，埋怨他竟能如此铁石心肠，弃这般明艳的秋色与她于不顾、不知躲到哪儿鬼混去了；有时，它们又如同天边的柔云那般平和，好似整个人正沉浸在恋人带给她的所有感官与快乐当中，以至于时间的流逝与空间的变化都无法对她施加任何影响。  
她的表情仍然有着未被尘世染指的纯真与稚气，却又平添了几丝被寂寞强予的委屈与愤懑：在那儿，你能看到青春岁月灼耀灵动的身影，能看到豆蔻年华伤春悲秋的神情，能看到垂髫之年无忧无虑的光泽，能看到它们是如何塑造了这位少女明朗纯粹、无拘无束的灵魂。  
_多美的孩子啊_ 。乐佩想到。 _究竟是谁将罪恶的手探进了她能够容下整个天堂的胸腔、触碰到了那点会为爱情猛烈颤抖、激烈呐喊的心尖呢？_ 她总觉得——同时也在害怕——如同安娜那般单纯的孩子往往会在爱情中陷入一种疯狂，一种奋不顾身、随时想要为爱人牺牲的疯狂，这种疯狂对于女人来说是一杯可怕的鸩酒，一旦落入卑鄙者之手，只会为她们带来无尽的痛苦与毁灭。这位对表妹尽心尽责的姑娘甚至开始为安娜担忧，担忧她会轻易地委身于某个登徒子；尽管在受过新式教育的姑娘们看来，失贞算不了什么大事儿，可只有乐佩知道，这儿是萨凡纳——一个虔敬的教徒与恭顺的圣人比玉米地里的玉米还多的地方，一个男人们普遍缺乏绅士风度、将粗鄙与下流当做荣誉却要求女人们如圣女般崇高、又要像妓女般放荡的地方；这儿的大气里仍然充斥着西部那股弥久不散、满是硫磺味儿的蛮荒之气，这儿的人们身上则普遍有着一股未开化之地的泥沼里苔藓类植物逐年腐败发酵累积至深的酸朽。乐佩并不喜欢这片土地，或许可以说，她憎恨这儿；她认为这块迂腐的土从未想过自因循守旧、故步自封的沉眠中醒来，去看一看世界正在发生怎样的变化；她认为，终有一天，它们会变成历史手中的一颗碎末，时间衣裙上的一粒尘埃，不会有人再记得它，包括它自己；同样地，乐佩亦深知，这种将自身与时间蛮横割裂开来的地方绝对生不出宽容与博爱，也自然不会有文明与进步；这样的地方如同她深恶痛绝的归正宗教徒一样、绝不会原谅女人的不洁，哪怕这种错误只是无心之举或是被迫为之。  
安娜侧耳倾听着乐佩说话，但她那副心不在焉的表情委实太过明显：她时而蹙眉叹气，时而展颜微笑，时而漫不经心地拉着表姐的手、点着头却不知自己究竟在应承何事，时而又惊慌失措地将表姐甩在一旁、心烦意乱地在被绿荫悄然覆盖的车辙上跳来跳去。  
“安娜，”她摘下一朵雏菊递给安娜，以此唤醒安娜的注意力，“我听说安托万小姐也挺喜欢汉斯。”  
“哦，是吗？”安娜淡淡地应了一句，显然她对这件事情并不感到惊讶，甚至有点过于不放在心上。  
“她父亲彼得·安托万昨天拜访了埃尔斯家，”乐佩拽住仍神游天外的表妹，这下她总算回过头认真看向忧心忡忡的表姐了，“他是与赫伯特夫人一道来的，一进门便径直去了威廉·埃尔斯先生的书房，那时我父亲恰巧在与他商谈今年蔗糖收购的问题。要知道，在萨凡纳，人们从来不会在公开场合谈及婚嫁问题，但安托万先生那天并不打算避嫌，他当着我父亲的面嚷嚷着要与埃尔斯先生谈一谈两个家族联姻的事儿。”眼见安娜嘴角浮出一缕如释重负的笑意，乐佩皱起眉头问道，“怎么？你对这事儿一点儿也不在意吗？”  
“在意？在意什么？”安娜漫不经心地瞧了表姐一眼。  
“汉斯·埃尔斯，玛丽·安托万。”乐佩更加疑惑了，“难道你不爱汉斯？”  
“汉斯？当然不！”安娜如同受到惊吓一般猛地摇头，好像要将那个名字立刻甩出脑海，“天啊，乐佩，我怎么会爱他？那个像三流阉伶一样爱扑香粉的人，那个总能用一句话把艾莎惹得勃然大怒的人，那个笑起来比莎士比亚笔下那位诡计多端的克劳狄斯还要可怕的人。”她用一种毋庸置疑的语气断绝了埃尔斯家小少爷未来的所有可能，“不，我不爱他，乐佩。”  
乐佩祈祷似的看了看头顶的天空——那儿干净得犹如深冬季节的白令海，轻盈浩渺、长云无痕，阳光恰似一缕烟尘，自羽毛般的槭树树叶间隙中斜斜地透下，在她们脚下印出明了又灭、灭了又明的微弱光华；她凝视了一小会儿，垂下目光，问道：“那么，你爱的人是克里斯托弗咯？”  
面对表姐突如其来的笃定，安娜愣了愣，旋即有些羞赧地否定了她的猜想，“不，也不是他。”提及那个终日与驯鹿为伴的男人，她的态度温和了下来，“克里斯托弗是个好人，只是我对他......你知道的，我对他没有那种感觉。”  
“安娜，你想要什么样感觉？”乐佩忧虑地劝道，“你还太年轻，很容易被那些落魄诗人的歌曲、失意文人的篇章影响；可是安娜，相信我，对于女人而言，正确的婚姻远比错误的、被讴歌了上千年的纸上爱情要好得多。”安娜的微笑如同被冻过头的羊奶、僵硬地凝结了起来，乐佩意识到自己未经了解便横加指责的行为伤害到了她，于是又略带歉意地继续说道，“抱歉，安娜，我不是在指责你，我只是害怕你落入他人的圈套，因为你是那样单纯、那样不对人设防，但这个世界远非它光鲜的外表那般美好。”  
安娜默然不语地盯着地面，一抹白光宛如自天陲飘荡而来的微尘落在她的脚尖；她就那样看着、沉默着，似乎在那粒缥缈的微尘里才是她的全部世界。  
“能同我谈谈吗？”乐佩无奈地捏了捏安娜的拇指。她告诉自己必须尽到表姐的义务——至少，她得表现的比艾莎尽责。  
“什么？”那姑抛给乐佩一个躲闪的微笑，“谈什么？”  
“谈谈你，谈谈‘他’。”乐佩揪住她躲闪的目光不放，“所有人都觉得你最近有点儿不对劲；当然，汉斯与克里斯托弗除外，他们的心思全部放在了如何把你娶进门上面，至于你的所思所想在他们看来或许并不十分重要。”  
“‘他’。”安娜若有所思地将视线投向远方，仿佛她朝思暮想的心上人马上会出现在这条蜿蜒小路的尽头。  
“他是谁？”  
安娜嚅嗫着吐出一串无法被听清的低语，正是那串低语使得她的脸色瞬间苍白、犹如正忍受着求而不得的苦痛，可她唇角的笑容却仿佛被骀荡的春风拂过那般含满默默深情。倏然间，她抬起头，如同要捍卫那个人的名誉似的，语速急促、态度坚决，“他没有名字。”不待乐佩发话，她又说道，“乐佩，我知道你很爱我，但我恳求你，不要逼迫我说出他的名字。因为我爱他，我要保护他；同样地，我也爱你，我不想因为这件事损害到你我的情谊。”  
“安娜，别犯傻，”她的一席话使得乐佩顿时慌乱起来。她了解安娜，那姑娘温柔的性子里有着一团火焰，与大部分人不同——它以她的灵魂为食，却清澈内敛、从不愿伤害他人，“你知道丢失名誉对女人而言意味着什么吗？”  
“我知道。”她面色平静，或许数百年前面对火刑架的贞德也是这副淡然而虔诚的模样，只不过这姑娘没有把自己献给威严的上帝、而是决意将一切献给缥缈的爱情，“可我不在乎。”  
“是的，你不在乎，你这个傻丫头，”乐佩气急地说道，“别被男人的花言巧语给迷住了，安娜；他们的嘴里绝大多数时候吐不出什么莲花，他们的信誓旦旦、海誓山盟只是想得到你的身子，一旦得手便会毫不犹豫地把你抛弃。跟我说实话吧，安娜，他对你说了什么？他承诺娶你为妻了吗？”  
“不，他没有。”安娜面露愁怨，“他......他不能娶我。”  
“安娜，告诉我，你没有爱上一个有妇之夫。”乐佩不得不端起严厉的态度，试图让她这位沉浸在爱情的梦幻中无法自拔的表妹清醒一些。  
“我没有，他、他不是有妇之夫。”一阵娇羞在那姑娘的白净面颊上姗姗而过，随后她勇敢地答道，“我们不是那种关系。”  
“那么这家伙是那位誓要侍奉神之左右、不惜舍生证道的圣约翰？是那位羞涩腼腆、见到人就说不出半个字儿的卡文迪许？还是那位一贫如洗、却将毕生智慧予以科学的吉布斯？”此刻，乐佩的心头对这个诱骗安娜的无名之辈涌起一股憎意。她不知道那家伙哄骗安娜到了何种程度，但她发誓，只要她从意图守口如瓶的安娜那儿觅得关于他的蛛丝马迹，她会毫不犹豫地叫上尤金，把那家伙扔进密西西比河喂鳄鱼。  
“他......”犹豫半晌后，安娜小声说道，“他只是个普通人。乐佩，别再问我了，我不会把他交给你；因为你很关心我，所以你准会......准会做出些对他不利的事儿。”  
乐佩气得想要大叫，可她不得不耐住性子、强忍住喊叫的冲动，“听着，安娜，如果有一天，我是说，没准有那么一天，他会成为阿伦戴尔家的一份子，别急着反驳我，这个世界上没有什么不可能，要知道，万有引力也不过诞生了区区两百年。”  
“你不懂，乐佩。”安娜的瞳孔里闪耀着悸动不安的虹彩：蓝得深不见底、绿得清澈空明；那是只有彻底坠入情网的姑娘眼底才会拥有的景象——在多愁善感的人生之春，汹涌的情感宛如飞流直下的瀑布，水花四溅、浮光若金，爱情的氤氲自眼眸缓缓溢出，将她们的身姿映照得分外袅娜。“我知道自己在做什么，我......我不是小孩子了。”  
“好的好的，你当然不是小孩子，你已经十八岁了。”说时，乐佩攥住安娜的手，“我的好姑娘，我不会逼迫你，我只想知道你究竟爱这个缩头缩尾的无名氏哪一点？”  
“首先，他并不软弱，”安娜的表情是前所未有的严肃，“他只是背负了太多重担、守护着太多秘密，那些重担与秘密是这个苛刻的世界所不能容忍的，因此它们使他时刻生活在险恶与恐惧之中；可他保护自己的方式又是那样拙劣、那样孩子气，如若我不保护他，他准会受到伤害。其次，你问我究竟爱他哪一点，”她说，“我爱他的沉默寡言，爱他的拘谨克制，爱他的畏手畏脚，爱他企图装作与我素未蒙面，”乐佩惊讶地发现，安娜的瞳孔中燃起了钻石般的辉光——起初它们星星点点、犹犹豫豫，尔后愈演愈烈、狂热奔放，“我爱他无法被黑暗隐藏的欲望，爱他在离开黑暗后圣洁的脸庞；爱他总是故意望向壁画、却时不时偷偷看向我的双眼，爱他时常抿得极紧不愿多发一言、却能在关键时刻掷出匕首般词句的双唇，爱他平日里会如同训练有素的士兵那样拢在身前、却会在黑暗之中拥抱我、抚摸我的双手。”乐佩从她的眼睛里看到了一种可怕而从容的坚定，那是想要不顾一切为某人献出自己的狂乱；那个嫩芽似的小姑娘不见了，取而代之的是一位圣特蕾莎式的少女。“乐佩，我就是这样爱他。倘若他要我献出自己的灵魂，我会毫不犹豫地照做。”  
“安娜，”乐佩紧张地捉住那姑娘，生怕她的灵魂随着那股激情离开躯体；同时，她急切地想要一个答案，“你......你已经把自己给了那个人吗？”  
辉光熄灭了，少女回到了现实；她摇摇头，面露憾色，“没，”她哀愁地叹道，“没有，乐佩。我没有把自己给......他。”  
乐佩悬着的心这才落了下来，“我的好妹妹，可别做傻事儿。这儿的人不会喜欢看到麦地里结出青芽；若是让他们瞧见，会把麦田犁为平地、将青芽烧成灰烬；你的名字会被那些爱嚼舌根的好事者、被那些心怀恶意的野孩子刻在路口的马耳他十字架上，而那个无名氏则会用你的名誉甚至你的鲜血保全他自己。”  
“他不是那种人。”安娜喃喃地说道；她垂下头，揪着衣角，咬紧嘴唇、心有不甘地重复着那句话：“我没能把自己给他。”她幽怨地看向山下那座已经被浓缩成微雕景观的庄园，还有那整齐的、仿佛调色盘似的农田，“他要是能接受我该多好啊。”  
“傻姑娘，别说这种疯话。”  
“我不疯，”少女气恼地拍开表姐的手，沿着缓斜的山坡猛地朝前跑了几步，接着又恨恨地转过身，“我不疯，我爱他，可他不愿意得到我。”  
“那他准不是一个真正的男子汉。”乐佩追了上去，她再次握住安娜发冷的指尖，伸出手轻轻地拍了拍表妹微微泛起绯红的脸庞，“你是如此美丽、如此热爱欢笑；我还记得小时候，只要你的声音自花园浮起，哪怕乌鸫那样桀骜难驯的生物也愿意落在你的肩头、听你歌唱；试问谁不会发自内心地爱上这样的你呢？”  
“他就不爱我。”然而表姐的安慰并没能使少女一展愁眉，相反，她委屈地踢着脚边的小石子，一副快要哭出来的模样；或许是黑暗中那些热烈的拥抱、那种爱侣之间才会发生的温存给予了她些许勇气；踌躇片刻，她强打精神、幽幽地纠正了自己先前的说法，“我......我也不知道他到底爱不爱我；他太让人捉摸不透了：他抚摸我时是那样温柔，似乎已疯狂地爱着我许多年；可他离开时又是那样坚决，仿佛对我展现的体贴不过是另一种社交礼仪罢了。”她的神色在难过与欢喜之间徘徊许久，显得那样惆怅、那样使人惶惑，又是那样甜蜜、那样令人神往，以致乐佩不敢贸然中断这份忧思；这位善良的姑娘害怕自己的声音会让这两种对立的情绪混作一团，使安娜那含苞欲放的爱情从此凋零。末了，安娜用隐含着哭腔的声音对表姐说道，“乐佩，我甚至不敢请求他说爱我，因为我有预感，那样做只会迫使他选择离开。”  
“这该受磔刑的懦夫、该下地狱的骗子。”那姑娘咬牙切齿地骂道，“难道这样你就满足了吗？难道你就满足于扮演一个胆小鬼的禁脔吗？难道你就满足于这种无名无分的幽合吗？”表姐叹了口气，伸手搂住她的肩膀，“安娜，我可怜的傻丫头，你得学会拒绝他；男人都是这样，在他们眼中除了自己谁也不值得尊重，唯有当一件东西、他们使出浑身解数也无法得到时，才会平等地看待它，女人亦不例外。安娜，别让他把你当做妓女一样使唤；你可以有更好的选择。”  
_满足？_ 她哀伤地想到， _当然不_ 。她多希望那个秘密的情人能彻底拥有她，她多希望那个胆小又放肆的情人能够鼓起勇气说他爱自己，她多希望他们的欢爱是在能够看清彼此的烛光下进行，她多希望能记住在给予与被给予欢愉时、对方真实的模样。同时，她也明白，自己不会再有别的选择，她的心只能容纳一份爱，而这份爱只能燃烧一次。  
此刻，山下，那座孤独的、积满沉沉雾霭的庄园里，另一个被孤独困扰的人也有着与安娜同样的困惑。她坐在熊熊燃烧的壁炉前，凝视着点点火星踏着木柴噼啪开裂的节奏、纷纷逃离越来越旺的火舌。  
就在几天前，那场危险的游戏终于迎来了新的开端：一次又一次隐秘于黑暗之下的苟合，使得她们的界线变得愈发模糊、她们的关系变得愈发脆弱、她们的身份变得愈发险恶、而她们的越界亦变得愈发肆无忌惮。单纯的亲吻、拘谨的抚摸以及肉体上仍显克制的刺激......如此种种，似乎再也无法满足她们对于彼此的渴望与需要，她们脑中的理智早已没了思虑，胸中的道德也岌岌可危：绵长的拥吻开始变得磅礴似海、灼烈如火，曾经如同浅濑般平和的呼吸在情欲长久流泻下被催涨得急不可耐、短促湍急，一种执拗的、不肯消散的念头在一次次的触摸中逐渐成形、生长、坚固、直至牢不可摧——她们都想要彻底委身于这份秘密的情感；她们都想要彻底地摘得这颗会使她们陷入不名誉境地的果实。  
不过，显而易见地，身为年长者的艾莎比起年轻且容易冲动的妹妹更加懂得节制的重要性：为了避免破坏妹妹的贞洁，她给予安娜几乎所有的欢愉；尽可能地用手指、用唇舌让妹妹在这份不公平的情感中获得最大的快乐；但面对自身强烈的欲望，尽管它一天比一天坚挺且持久——她当然明白这意味着什么，一只饥肠辘辘的野兽想要的东西总是那样一目了然——可她依然采取了回避的态度，她甚至很少让安娜碰到它，因为她觉得它那丑陋而贪婪的模样是那样面目可憎、那样遭人唾弃。  
只是，有时候，面对安娜的坚持，她的意志力不免会薄弱得宛如春季的浮冰；那些尖尖的、修剪平整的指甲刮过她的身体时，不仅身体、连同她的心灵都在发颤，剧烈腾跃的心脏被指尖带来的、若即若离的气流烧灼得如痴如狂，它曾许多次冲着伏在她身上、平息高潮余韵的安娜发出无声呐喊：“请更深入地抚摸我吧！”每当这时、每当那些歇斯底里的狂叫被心头巨石压在她的胸腔时，她才会不断地意识到，对于这片绸纱似的黑暗，她又爱又恨：爱它给予了她摆脱束缚的勇气，恨它使她丧失了成为自己的决心。  
除却爱恨交织的沮丧，这种称不上性爱的性爱方式带给她的愉悦总多过折磨：安娜的吻一如她本人那般甜美，仿佛夜晚迈着轻盈的步伐奔向黎明时不慎遗落在河畔的一朵朵凤尾花；少女慷慨地将那些花儿洒向她的嘴唇、她的下巴、她的耳垂、她的指节，只为了换得她因害怕暴露身份、如同料峭春风般匆匆拂过的回吻；安娜喜欢在她们亲吻彼此时捉住她身子的一部分，或是手指，或是肩膀，或是那只美洲虎——她发觉妹妹尤为喜欢来回地抚摸它敏感的顶端，逗弄它脆弱的下腹，甚至一度想要学着她的样子用嘴唇碰触它血脉暴涨的躯体。  
她不由得想到了三天前，那场险些让她无法控制住自己夺走安娜贞操、使她至今心有余悸的游戏：在她的唇舌引导下享受过高潮飨宴后的安娜一反常态地拒绝了她想要为其清理身体的举动，她一言不发地将脸埋在她的颈窝，过了好一会儿，下定决心般支起身子；那一刻，她从妹妹的身上感受到了一种无名的力量、一种猛烈爆发的柔情蜜意，它们使得她接下来的所有动作都变得不可抗拒——她的呼吸轻柔的仿佛没有重量，她的手指柔软得好似没有筋骨；她的肢体热烈得犹如馥郁芬芳的晚春，每一道呜咽似的鼻息皆是能使冻僵的莽原瞬间霞光万丈的徐徐南风；她的眼眸也想必如同久雨之后的湍流，满含着能令人心神迷醉、流连忘返的款款深情。安娜的声音也不再似以往那般欢快明朗，它们变得柔和而低沉，两瓣朱唇拓在她的嘴角，她听到了从妹妹心底一路向上、自喉头飞溅而出的低语：“别走。”  
顷刻间，她丧失了所有离开的力气。  
在将她推回原处后，安娜用下身湿漉漉的唇瓣含住那只温顺地贴在她小腹上的美洲虎，她细心地用手指将其余部分拢住——尽管那儿有着不可思议的灼热，尽管那股灼热令她以为自己要被那个膨胀至惊人尺寸的家伙烫伤而差点缩回手，可她似乎更害怕它的主人会以强硬的、高高在上的态度驱赶它离开她好不容易能够触及的范围；于是她抛下矜持，鼓起勇气地紧拽着它。  
对于艾莎而言，被人握在手心的感觉并没有想象中那样糟糕、那样混乱；与那种预期截然相反的是，它带给了这副苦行僧似的身体极大的震撼——心灵的碰撞固然美妙，可肉体的痴缠竟也如此令人沉沦；她感觉被压抑在思维殿堂下方最阴森可怖囚牢里的那些淫靡的欲念正在蠢蠢欲动，她顺着深不见底的阒暗朝下投去一道目光；那道目光照亮之处，在那些漆黑镔铁浇铸的锁链下方，只有无数个自己；她们神情漠然，森森地、无声地凝视着她；当她骇然撤回视线、准备转身离去时，才倏然惊觉，原来那些蟒蛇般的锁链竟早已绕上她的脚踝；她已是她们的一部分。  
此时，安娜的身上散发出一阵阵成熟果实特有的、甜滋滋的诱人香味儿；身下蜜唇的热度犹如一块方糖，早已溶解在挺立的灼烫之中；似是受到酷刑煎熬的低吟随着紊乱的呼吸频繁地飘绕在二人耳畔，她们尚且不清楚那些充满了野性的音韵美的声音究竟是属于自己、还是源自对方，但她们已然彻底地陶醉于这种原始而癫狂的蛊惑。安娜低声向她吩咐道：“请抱住我。”她不假思索地照做了。  
少女的肌肤如同刚刚研磨完毕的小麦粉，似乎只消轻轻掐住便会一一碎掉；细微的汗珠自肤下渗出，又令它柔软得宛如尚未鞣制的羔羊皮；她的手指甫一陷进妹妹那尚不丰韵、却充满了青春水润的肉体时，她便感觉自己成为了一根从里到外被太阳炙烤、晒透的云杉，对水的极度渴求使她想要将所有根系深深地扎进那片密林的沃土之中；她仰着头，拼命呼吸，可进入肺叶的并不是冰冷的空气，而是安娜周身散发出的绚丽光华。指尖传来的触感令自尊受挫的美洲虎受到了极大鼓舞，它将脊柱挺得笔直，头一次不受束缚地感应着那片能够孕育生命的神圣雨林潮热的召唤；于是，它开始用自身的坚硬与再度激昂的跃动不断地回应着她的邀请。待她伸手扶向妹妹的腰畔，安娜便开始缓慢而小心地前后摆动身体：炽热的缝隙仿佛牡蛎柔软细嫩的缘膜，在坚挺却不失柔软的肉身上来回抚弄，将爱液涂满它的每一条丑陋而可怖的脉络；顶端的芽蘖则带着些许尚未成形的珍珠才有的坚硬，因此它的触摸与下方温柔的唇瓣相比显得粗暴不少，它的亲吻宛如不知分寸的碰撞，片刻不停地刺激着战栗不已的美洲虎。倘若能有一支残烛照亮这间斗室，那么安娜便会发现，那个让手指深深陷入她的身体，任由她玩弄着自己最脆弱、也是最诚实的那部分的情人，正如同一只发情的白狮，蔚蓝色的瞳孔里闪耀着蓄势待发的凶猛决意。  
或许是艾莎忘乎所以的迷醉给了少女一些信心，她稍稍抬起腰肢，好让手中沾满爱液的美洲虎完全站立起来；就在她即将领着那只凶恶的野兽进入密林之际，几分清醒犹如被阳光击溃、不得不四处逃逸的乌云碎片携卷而来的微末秋雨，于不经意间淋撒在蓄势待发的美洲虎的主人额头；理智陡然自肉欲带来的昏昏欲睡中惊醒。她猛地拦住了那只差点儿将纯洁玷污的野兽。  
“别，求你，”安娜的央求随着几滴泪水落入她的掌心。她倏然察觉到，她年幼无知的妹妹已下定决心要委身于这个只敢躲藏在幽室、借着昏沉难辨之色宣泄兽欲的自己，这位涉世未深的少女已下定决心要将清白无瑕的身子交给这个不曾对她说过一句“我爱你”、甚至不敢让她听清自己声音的卑鄙小人。她的哀声中满含垂死的苦楚，宛若一只向隅而泣的金丝雀；她说，“我爱你。”  
斥责的话语被委曲求全、毫无保留的熏风吹散了。好一阵子，长久而内疚的遐思萦绕在她的脑海中；她想，自己分明才是这一切污秽行径的始作俑者，自己分明才是那个深陷情欲、无力自拔的无耻狂徒，她又有什么理由去指摘因受到自己引诱而勇敢追寻肉体之愉的妹妹呢？于情欲风暴中无遮无庇的安娜，被她突然抛向欲望旷野的安娜，在自我怀疑与自我否定的轮番打击下仍想要取悦自己、顺应自己的安娜，她是如此无辜无助、如此楚楚可怜，她的纯洁与奉献是任何人、哪怕品德最为高洁的圣徒亦无法质疑的美德，或许唯有高居云端、睥睨众生的诸神才有权评判这位少女在爱情中的所做所为。她开始明白，早在她选择身披幽暗的那一刻起，她的未来已经注定——那会是一条穿梭于峥嵘险巇、在暗淡雪光中偏执扭曲的羊肠小道；她独自扯着自过去延伸而来的枷锁朝前走，玫瑰色的阳光将她的影子拉得无限长，而前方，等待她的只有寒风凛冽的悬崖与洒满骨灰的地狱。 _可这又有什么关系呢？_ 她对自己说道， _只要她仍站在阳光下，便永远会有反抗的勇气。_  
她将胀挺身躯、高昂头颅的美洲虎牵引至安娜手边，安娜毫不犹豫地再次握紧了它。“它是你的，”她吻着安娜火烫的耳垂，低声说道，“按你想要的方式来。不过，别像刚才那样做。”  
少女没有犹豫，顺从地跪了下来，那双未染阳春的手始终不肯放开那只呈现出诡异肿胀的美洲虎；她轻轻地揉搓着它容易受伤的细嫩表皮，拇指时不时地捏住它的顶端；她好奇地用指腹勾起它渗出的滑液，随即如同小时候往嘴唇涂抹蜂蜜那般细细地将它们抹在一道道颤抖搏动的隆起之上。  
“我能吻吻它吗？”那些手指仿佛刚刚抽芽的玉帘，一点点地缠绕在燥渴的肉身上；为了得到她的首肯，它们蠕动着、摩挲着、期待着。  
“当然。” _深呼吸，艾莎，现在还不是时候_ 。熏然的醉意企图凭借其强大的力量熨平思想的壁垒；她咬紧牙关、却不由自主地抬起了腰。为了防止逐渐趋于亢奋的自己伤害到安娜，她索性将十指锁入身下那张羊毛毯织法复杂的纤维中；安娜不断逼近的吐息，为她带来了心荡神怡的头晕目眩；天旋地转间，她勉强维系着思维的平衡，试图让自己不要那样快地被情欲的混沌拖入海底。  
安娜那含住她的双唇如同暮春时节的初生青桔，青涩且拙笨；一开始她谨慎而缓慢，仿佛想要通过这种细致轻缓的碰触去感受口中之物的形状与温度；渐渐地，少女大胆起来：看似无力的手指与唇舌犹如常春藤一般牢牢地吸附着她高高勃起的那部分，仿佛要倾尽全力、好让那株满含盎然生机的生命之树感受到她绵延的爱意，从而灼烧得更加热烈、颤动得更加激昂。她用味蕾摩擦着那层海蜇似的柔嫩表皮，用舌尖摸索着那些宛如参天树木扭曲壮实根茎的脉络，用热烈的气息纠缠着它颤动不止的头颅；她的亲吻是那样肆无忌惮、那样离经叛道，倘若让那些虔敬的清教徒、自诩品行高洁的教区长、几乎足不出户的大家闺秀知晓这种行为，她会立刻遭到他们猛烈地唾弃与批判，她会因为这种胆大妄为的行径被他们蔑称为下贱的妓女、不贞的荡妇；可谁也不会知道——那些人也不想知道——她是怀着怎样的心情去做这种事情：她爱着这个人，而这个体贴的情人用这种方式带给了她愉悦，那么她也要这样做，否则他们之间就不再平等了；她那纵情的吮吸、炽烈的亲吻、柔媚的呻吟、还有满足的呢喃，无一不充满使人无法发出诘问的圣洁；她不是屈尊在做肮脏之事，而是在尽情品尝爱情的滋味；她的举动贞洁而崇高。  
当安娜锦葵般的双唇甫一碰到它如同亟待喷发的火山口似的顶端时，渴求已久的她差点无法扼制腹部产生的、剧烈收缩的冲动，她无助地深呼吸好几回，才让那股暴虐的兴奋稍稍平静下来。她感受着安娜那能够将任何庸俗小调变成优美音韵的嘴唇包裹着渴望将汁液迸涌、倾泻的那一部分自己，感受着安娜那些时而掐住她的腿根、时而爱抚那只野兽的纤纤玉指的形状，感受着安娜在她濒临碎裂的意识上留下的一枚又一枚亲吻、一次又一次的吮吸，感受着安娜带给她的、离开时的怅然憾意以及重逢时的缱绻深情。  
她感觉腹部仿佛淤积着一团融化的铜汁，它们沸腾着、涌动着，用能够焚毁世界的炎热将她周身的血管烘炙得宛如焦土；当她意识到自己的双腿正因剧烈的快感而开始痉挛时，当她意识到自己的神智即将因极度的欣然而猝然断裂时，她的欲望毫无征兆地喷涌而出；她的眼前忽然出现了小时候曾在后山上见到的那片星空：那时繁星灿烂似火，夜幕朦胧若纱；斗转星移，她急匆匆地想要去追；她一路向西，眼见满天星汉飞过每一丛坠满露水的树莓，掠过潺潺窄流下每一条鲈鱼的银鳞，抚过万籁俱寂的庄园内每一扇湿漉漉的百叶窗，最终消失在安娜那扇孤枕难眠的寒窗前、消逝在万物安眠于此的柳林下。就在她的欲望喷吐殆尽的那一瞬间，群星的光芒消散在这片将她们藏于羽翼之下的黑暗中，片刻后，又闪耀在安娜自朦胧不清的暗影里望向自己的目光里。  
想到这儿，她长吁一口气。  
每当她像现在这样、孤独地蜷缩在火炉旁这张水牛皮沙发里、或是惆怅地倚靠在书房内那张土耳其躺椅上，便会回想起藏书室里发生的种种；便会惊觉，在她冒着暴露身份的危险纵容被激情控制的安娜肆意亲吻她之际，在她忘乎所以地让自己生命的一部分涌进安娜口中之际，当她听到安娜困惑又欣喜的吞咽声之际，耳畔总能响起一个声音： _她_ _并_ _不满足。_ _这_ _远远不够_ 。那只美洲虎最野蛮的本性还未得到释放，它那残忍的领地意识不仅仅是肉体的交融，更是血脉的融合；不仅仅是单纯的释放高潮，更是某种永恒的铭刻；只是她已分不清自己究竟是畏惧这种本能多一点，还是憎恨这种本能多一点，抑或是对这种世俗不容的天性解放抱有几分喜悦？  
她抬起眼帘，向那条如同巨虺盘绕在四壁上的楼梯看去，随后发出一声幽幽喟叹：乐佩、那位伶俐的远房亲戚、那位有时会模仿哈甲那样用多塞郡方言说上几句俏皮话的金发姑娘，她的突然来访中止了这场持续了数天之久的游戏。她既遗憾又庆幸，安娜与她一道离开后，她那动荡不安的心总算能稍作喘息、恢复力气拴住那只骚动不宁的美洲虎了；只不过，当她平静下来，才发觉没有了安娜，这座庄园的阴影是如此寂寥、空气是如此凝滞、阳光是如此冷清、木槿是如此苍白；她那拼命想要暂时忘却安娜的脑海里不由自主地浮现起妹妹的身影：羞涩却不失大方、灵动却不失专注的眼波；几乎每时每刻皆会露出落落大方的微笑、仿佛不知忧伤为何物的唇角；不被任何衣裙束缚、时常如羚羊那般高高跃起的双腿；会向撩开裙摆的微风露出那可爱圆弧、似乎在为好动的自己放声欢笑的膝盖；被细致地挽起、编织，且会随着她奔跑的脚步、仿若流动的火焰四溢飘舞的长发；会装作不经意间靠向自己、却又立刻用冰凉的体温暴露紧张与纠结的手指......她的面孔上泛起晦暗不明的光芒，仿佛一轮新月正冷冷地自东方升起、俯瞰大地；而她的心中再度燃起一股有气无力、却使人燥热的幽火；她猛地伸手抓向一旁的酒杯，好像要抓住那只自由自在、总爱在明媚阳光下啼鸣的鸟儿；她想要问问那只鸟儿为什么总要用稚子般率真、宝石般剔透的目光看着自己，让她心烦意乱、焦灼难安；她想要问问总是无怨无悔顺应自己的她愿不愿意与自己一道沉入无月之夜；她想要禁锢她、进入她、吞噬她，将那股如焚风般困扰自己多年的欲望以及由它而生的、永远也无法平息的浆汁注入那朵沐浴在初春朝晖下、披满晶莹露珠的栗花之中；她想要看到那朵会舞旋着金黄花瓣的花儿在静谧的月夜里为自己结出沉甸甸的果实。  
纷乱的思绪飘荡至此，她突然像炮弹一样从沙发上跳了起来，在壁炉前来回踱步，以致没能发觉那位忠诚的俄国人已经来到了身后。直到他瓮声瓮气地开了口，她才犹如受到鞭打的家畜那样一下子扭过头来。  
“阁下。”  
“啊，是你。”她不快地瞅了他一眼。  
“恕我打扰您了，”他用一杯掺了蜂蜜的朗姆酒替换掉那只已经空空如也的玻璃杯，“请您慢用。”言毕，他并拢脚跟，冲着她行了一个标准的军礼。  
就在他准备像中国人那样后退着离开的瞬间，她带着些许歉意问道：“安娜回来了吗？”俄国人惊讶地发现，她在提到安娜时，原本放松的双手攥成了拳头——这位阅历丰富的老兵明白其中的含义，那是要做出某种冲动之举的前兆。  
尽管如此，职业使然的他依然选择如实地作答，“没有。安娜小姐应该还在后山上。”接着，他又谨慎地问道，“需要我将安娜小姐接回来吗？”  
“不，”她犹豫了一阵子，随后吩咐道，“去把亚历山大牵过来，我去找她。”  
“是，阁下。”半晌后，出于只会在老迈的心灵中滋生而出的慈爱之情，他头一回用半是劝解、半是告诫目光瞧着她，试探性地问道，“马上要下雨了，要为您准备雨披吗？”  
“不用了，”她说，“我们很快就会回来。”  



End file.
